


An Iron Will

by Cat_Verona



Series: Third Time's A Charm [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coulson Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hearing Voices, Loki Feels, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, OFC oriented, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Coulson, Slow Build, but are they real?, eventual angst, eventual smutiness, it'llgetthere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Verona/pseuds/Cat_Verona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so being the foster daughter of anyone in the public eye? Not really a ball. But, being the foster daughter of one Reed Richards- genius, world renowned scientist and superhero? Actually pretty fun, except when it's not. But I was okay with that. Really. </p>
<p>Until a certain secret agent popped out of our elevator and into our lives. Along with everything SHIELD related. Woo. But that's normal, right?</p>
<p> 18th birthday= cake, balloons, finding out your real dad is another superhero and, well... Another apocalypse to be warded off. </p>
<p>AKA- The one where Lacie deals with superhero drama, regular drama, demigod drama and super villain drama. Phil is addicted to Super Nanny. Clint is a troll. Loki has problems, which Thor is oblivious to. Steve and Johnny are doppelgangers- which Lacie finds frustrating. Tony is just Tony. And even Fury's inner monologues are filled with swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Memory and A Broken Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kicking us off and getting us ready for what's to come. Should start moving along in the next chapter or two. This is my first fanfic on here! Really, very excited. :) I suck at "note" related things, by-the-way.

THIRD PERSON POV

The smell of the bus stop clogged her nose and invaded her mouth, landing on her tongue and making her gag. It smelled like trash, body odor and car fumes. She climbed off her neighbor's bike that she "borrowed" and walked to the ticket window, she looked up, seeing something she hoped wouldn't stop her. That something, was a someone. An older woman, unnatural orange hair, wrinkled skin and yellow cigarette stained teeth.

"What do you want, kid?", she asked. Small hands, much calmer than they should be, reached into a Power Puff Girls backpack and pulled out a wad of money.

Softly laying down the money on the counter she questioned,"Where can this get me?"

Raising an eyebrow, the woman took the money with a reply of," New York City, if you want." The small girl nodded, extending her hand for a ticket. Holding out the ticket out, the woman said," Wake up, Lacie. Wake up!" Her voice changed into that of a man's deep baritone as she said again," Wake up!"

Lacie Antonia Charles woke up.

LACIE'S POV

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar face smiling down at me. "Morning, Reed. What time is it?", I asked, propping myself up onto my elbows and forearms. I couldn't help examining the man who took me in seven years ago, the man who unwittingly became like my father. He had a few more lines on his face, his hair was graying aroung his temples and he looked as if the fate of the world rested on his shoulders. Which, in a way, the world did rest on his shoulders: he was Reed Richards, world renowned scientist and Mr. Fantastic, superhero extraordinaire!

" Can't you just look at a clock, Lace?", he asked chuckling.

"No, I can't. If you remember, I chucked my clock at Johnny last week. I haven't gotten a new one yet." I groaned out at the memory.I couldn't even recall what we had been fighting about. All I do remember was thinking that this wasn't going to be a fair fight because Johnny could turn me to ash on the spot if he got it into his mind. So I decided that the best defense was a good offense. I grabbed the closest thing to me and turned it into a projectile aimed for Johnny's face. It was my analog clock that sacrificed itself to give him a nosebleed and a splitting headache. I believe it was worth it.

A voice from the hall called," Why are you talking about Johnny? I mean, I know the guy is awesome but you ladies really need to get a hobby to gossip about." A man walked in, blue eyes, dark blonde hair styled to spike up in the front and a very smug expression. 

Eavesdropper.

"Sorry. I don't take advice from people who talk about themselves in third person. They tend to be egotistical assholes.", I said sweetly, keeping a polite smile glued on my face. Johnny opened his mouth to retort but Reed stopped him before he could.

" Enough you two. No bickering today.", we both gave him a look," No bickering before everyone has had coffee, then. Go, Johnny, we can't have you killing the birthday girl in her bed.", Reed sighed, exhausted with us. But I perked up, I'm 18 today!

" You lucked out this time, Charlie!", Johnny called over his shoulder as he left the room.

" Don't call me Charlie! My last name is Charles not my first. It's not even a good nickname!." I glared after him as he went, hoping he could feel my eyes burning into his back. Reed laid one hand on my arm and stretched out his other arm, to a rather disturbing length, to close the door behind Johnny. " Reed, what time is it?"

As casually as possible, he replied, " About 7:45, this beautiful morning." He became sheepish as my mouth popped open and my eyes narrowed.

" This is sadistic, Reed! It's my birthday! I'm the freakin' Queen of Sleeping In, it's my official title, yet you wake me up! Damnit, Reed!", I cursed. He gave me a smile and left, telling me everyone would be waiting in the kitchen. I watched him go, glowering.

"Jerk.", I grumbled as the door closed. Sighing, I rolled out of my beautiful, comfortable queen-sized bed and wandered over to my vanity. I rolled my eyes at my reflection in the mirror. Typical. I was 18, an adult, I could legally vote but I look no different. No over night change. Just long, dark brown hair( crazy from sleep currently), dark gem blue eyes with a green ring around the pupil and the same peach colored skin. No difference, except a pimple next to my left eyebrow.

Perfect.

I tipped my head back, focusing my eyes on the ceiling. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I chanted this in my head, my personal mantra. Actually my personal mantra is Don't Kill Anyone, Not Worth It. I quickly did a roll call in my mind, of how my family would help me today.

Sue will keep you from killing Johnny, Alicia will keep everyone else in check, Ben will keep you laughing, Marley and Anna will show up eventually to make you feel normal and Johnny might not be such a gigantic dumb ass today. And Reed promised it will be a great day, and he doesn't lie to you. I smiled after these thoughts, calming a bit.

Keeping my eyes focused on the ceiling I called out to Roberta. " Roberta, who's in the kitchen right now?" A holographic woman woman appeared next to me, a visual of Reed's AI.

Smile perfectly in place she said, " Dr. Richards, Mrs. Richards, Mr. Grimm, Miss Masters and Mr. Storm are all currently located in the kitchen. Anything else, Miss Charles?"

" No, Roberta. That's it, thanks." Smile still perfectly in place she vanished. I still find that somewhat creepy.

I quickly switched my focus over to the make up that sat in front of me, Johnny was not going to make fun of me today. I covered the damn zit, put on black mascara and eyeliner along with some green eyeshadow that made the green in my eyes pop and a clear lip gloss. I brushed my hair and checker my reflection. Simple, but pretty. Sue will be so proud. I hopped over to the large white wardrobe for clothes.

Opening the doors I considered my options. I knew the city was going to bake today, and Sue wouldn't let us all stay in the Baxter Building on my birthday, so I choose appropriately. Dark jean shorts, a white tank top with lace and golden sandals. I gave myself a once over in the mirror, I smiled. Turning to make the bed I thought Sue will be so proud and Johnny was going to lose it.

Wait, what? I did not just think that. I don't give one crap about what Johnny thinks. He's not even a blip on the radar.  
Is he? Do I, maybe, just maybe-

"No!"' I shouted, cutting off my own thoughts. I hurried over to the door and left the room. I feel sick, what is wrong with me? Pushing the elevator button so I could go up five floors to the penthouse felt draining.

In the kitchen I have to see HIM.

"No.", I say again firmly, as the elevator dinged. I stepped inside, punched the button for the top floor and let the doors close. Shaking my head, all I could think was no. I don't go for pretty playboys. I most emphatically do not have any feelings for the womanizer and crazy narcissistic asshole that is Johnny Storm.


	2. The Voice of Truth and A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are mentally outlined and a certain agent wanders into the pent house.

LACIE'S POV

The elevator dinged as I reached the penthouse. My thoughts about Johnny were cut off as I stepped out of the elevator and into a bone crushing hug. " Happy birthday, Charlie!", came a gravelly voice above my head. I untangled myself from the giant-orange-rock of a man, smiling so widely I felt like my cheeks were going to crack.

"Thanks, Ben. I thought you and Alicia would be coming in later. Weren't you two supposed to be vacationing down in Fiji?", I questioned, gesturing toward the black woman who stood by the kitchen counter. She had the most beautiful smile and she was Ben's better half. Ben used to say that the only reason she was in love with him was because she was blind and could only see his personality. He didn't bother saying that anymore, he knew now that he was wrong. I thought Alicia could see better than most people with 20/20 vision. Ben tended to be the blind one in the relationship.

" We were but-", Ben started, Johnny (interrupting like usual) finished for him by putting words into his mouth.

" They just couldn't wait to see you all grown up. At least, Ben couldn't. Alicia can sense you more than anything.", Alicia laughed at this," Sorry, Ali. I was just clarifying."

I rolled my eyes saying," Shut up, Johnny. No one needs the clarifying."

He just smiled and asked," Is that a pimple?" I flushed, angry and embarrassed. Of course he noticed. How could he not?

" Well I don't see a thing, Charlie.", Alicia said. She walked over to Ben smiling softly. Ben wrapped an arm around her and I smiled. Auntie Alicia to the rescue. Johnny looked at me annoyed.

" Charlie? They both called you Charlie. We did have a conversation earlier about that, didn't we? One where you didn't like the name Charlie?"

" No, Johnny. You called me Charlie and I yelled at you. I don't count that as a conversation. That's more of a sentence."

He looked even more annoyed," That's not the point! Why can they call you Charlie but I can't?"

"Because I like them more than I like you.", I snapped.

" That's a lie, Lacie.", he said seriously. Almost like he knew how I-

Wait. Wait. I don't like him, I don't. So there isn't anything to know.

"Well then maybe it's because they don't annoy me to the point of clocks getting murdered!"

"Enough you two!", Reed yells. I blinked in surprise, turning toward him. I didn't even realize that he was standing next to the coffee pot or that Sue was next to him. Then again, my powers of observation seemed to be off today. Until Reed's reprimand I hadn't noticed that Johnny and I were almost touching, we had gotten so close during our little show. My heart leapt into my throat, he had definitely been working out and it showed through his tight navy blue shirt. No, not doing this. Focus on Reed.

I turned to Reed and my heart went back down, I felt guilty. Reed looked utterly exhausted with us. I bit my lip. I didn't want to be the cause of his grey hair. Sue rested her hand on her husband's shoulder to comfort him before turning to me. " Happy Birthday, Lacie!", she gushed, breaking into a glowing smile. I seriously love Sue, I didn't always though.

She immediately started talking about things on her, I mean, our to-do list for today. I caught snippets of her monologue and I nodded along, smiling. Tickets for a Broadway show tonight, shopping, a dinner she had booked two months ago, shopping, a Just Dance competition later (Ben groaned at this, while Johnny cheered and Reed too mortified to comment) and, of course, more shopping. I tried to pay attention to her chatter but my thoughts were taken back seven years ago.

When we first met.

When I hated her.

I was eleven years old and Reed had just taken me in. Everything was new and foreign, but I liked it. There were no drunken fights where the cops got called, I never went hungry because of Daddy Gary's drug problem and I wasn't told I was a mistake, a waste of space, a misuse of life. I had known Reed for two weeks, and I trusted him more than anyone I had ever met in my life. I got protective, maybe a little possessive, very fast.

Then came Sue.

Sure, she was utterly beautiful. Long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes with a perfect tan complexion. That didn't make me like her. Reed and Sue had been dating for awhile but there was trouble in paradise, even an eleven year old could tell. I only saw her three times before they broke up, that was more than enough for me.

Each time she seemed to have two completely different personalities. She'd be sweet and soft with me, complementing my eyes or my hair. Then she would change when she talked to Reed. Sarcastic to the point of cruelty, bitter and jealous of how much time he devoted to work. Couldn't she see how much she hurt him? Did she understand how much he contributed to the world?

Apparently not.

They broke up about three months after I started living with Reed. I was only sad to see her go because Reed was. Then, five years ago Reed took a trip into space that changed everything. I'm, of course, referring to the space station incident that made the Fantastic Four so... fantastic. Long story short, Reed and Sue got back together, they eventually got married and everyone was happy. Even me. I got a friend, sister and, sometimes, mother.

First impressions can be a bitch, am I right?

A hand, knocking on the side of my head, brought me back to the present. " Screw off, Johnny.", I muttered, he was starting to irritate me. He raised an eyebrow as his hand dropped to his side, smirking at me.

God, my eyes focused on his lips, I wonder how those lips would feel if they were put to good use. Wait,no. I do not want to kiss Johnny.

A sweet, seductive voice in the back of my head whispered: Maybe you don't, we can think of better things. Things that would make steam pour out of Reed's ear in anger(my pulse jumped). Things that happen farther down( I shouldn't be listening-no-thinking this), involving that snarky, talented tongue(my legs feel wrong, they feel shaky). Things-

" Lacie? Lacie, are you alright?", a female voice asked. I laughed nodding, asking Sue when we were going to meet Marley and Anna, trying to shake lose the roaring in my ears. She gave me a worried look but answered me. I listened intently but Marley and Anna weren't my priority right now. This shit was going to be the end of me.

"We'll meet them in 20 minutes, at the diner. It'll just be us girls for a while. Reed is a hopeless shopper and Johnny is too enthusiastic.", she said. Sue continued on talking, making Alicia laugh, as she poked fun at the guys. I would have laughed under normal circumstances but my body was hyper-aware that Johnny was standing so close to me that our arms brushed. This wouldn't just be the end of me, I decided, this was going to violently, slowly kill me.

Just as I was about to lose it, Roberta's voice came on.

"Dr. Richards, there is a man here requesting to speak with you. He says he is with an organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. but I don't have a meeting time recorded for today."

"Ask him to come back tomorrow, Roberta.", Reed replied.

" I can't, sir. I'm afraid he bypassed my codes and,", the elevator dinged behind me," he has already reached the penthouse." Johnny wrapped an arm around me, pulling us back, one of his hands catching fire.

Out of the elevator stepped a man in a black suit and black sunglasses. He wasn't the tallest guy and he was balding slightly but he seemed to hold enough authority for Ben to not clobber him right away. He took off his glasses and inspected all of us.

His stare settled on Johnny a little too long for my comfort. Johnny must have felt the same because he tensed up slightly, the fire spreading up his arm. He pushed me back a little further.

His eyes left Johnny, turning onto Reed.

"My name is Agent Coulson. Phil Coulson. I work for S.H.E.I.L.D. We need to talk, Dr. Richards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil! I just love this guy. All the feels where he is concerned. So, now that there are two chapters I will humbly request your opinion. And, I already have a lot of other chapters written so updating will not be a problem. Unless a monster eats my WiFi.


	3. A Change in Plans and an Aggravating Encounter

"My name is Agent Coulson. Phil Coulson. I work for SHEILD. We need to talk, Dr. Richards."  
  
 **LACIE'S POV**  
  
Before I could even ask what 'SHEILD' was Ben starting talking. Well, shouting. Pretty angrily. I could almost hear him thinking that it was clobering time. This, this was going to be good. I almost felt bad for the guy, _almost_.  
  
"He's not going with you! Don't think we've forgotten what happened the last time we worked for you. WE don't kill innocent people, we protect them! We don't like being kept in the dark until it's too late and that's all your agency does!"  
  
Agent Coulson raised a brow "I am fully aware of what happened last time, Mr. Grimm. It was not my call, I was just the messenger in all that." Ben snorted in anger and disbelief, cracking his knuckles furiously.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Last time? What last time? I've seen plenty of FBI, CIA, NSA and even FDA agents since I began living with Reed, but never this guy. What is SHEILD, anyway?  
  
Apparently, Johnny was thinking along the same lines as me. "SHEILD? What's SHEILD?", he asked sharply. I glanced up at his face in faint surprise. He wasn't being snarky or sarcastic, he was dead serious. He normally let Reed or Sue deal with things like this. My entire body stiffened and went on alert, now I had reason to be worried if Johnny was.  
  
Agent Coulson turned to face Johnny, his back to Ben. Never a good idea when he was clenching his rock fists like that, especially when he looked as if he wanted nothing more than to put one right through Agent Coulson's face. Reed gave Ben his patented, 'Cool it. Not the time', look. Normally, Johnny was on the receiving end of that glare. But nothing seemed to be exactly normal today. Ben stepped back slightly, looks as if Coulson may yet survive the day. A bit disappointing, this guy gave me a bad feeling, I did not like how he looked at Johnny.  
  
And sure enough that peircing look, almost fawning, returned when he settled his gaze on Johnny. My stomach flipped violently when Johnny's arm shifted positions to hug my shoulders and shift me farther from the SHEILD agent. Really, hormones? Not. The. Time.  
  
"SHEILD is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." he answered " And, yes, we realize it's a mouthful, we're working on it."  
  
"No, it's all good. I mean, some people enjoy mouthfuls, right Phil?" Johnny responded. I sighed, pulling away from him. There's the Johnny we all know and loathe.  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Storm. If you enjoy a mouthful that's your taste. I never would have been able to swallow it. Unlike you, clearly."  
  
I snorted a laugh as Johnny's mouth popped open before morphing into a grudging smile. Not many would take on the hothead like that, maybe this guy wasn't so horrible. Alicia seemed to feel the same way because she started laughing softly, Ben even gave a halting chortle. But both Sue and Reed stood there with calculating expressions.  
  
"What does SHEILD want with my husband, Agent Coulson?" Sue asked before Johnny could get in a comeback. Both he and Phil looked disappointed that he didn't get a chance.  
  
"We're in the midst of a... _science debate_. I'm afraid we need Dr. Richards to help us settle it. This is greatly important. A very grave matter, actually."  
  
"What kind of science debate, Agent?" I asked curiously. I'm not a dunce by any means and Reed's work always interested me.  
  
"A top secret kind of science debate, Miss S-Miss Charles." he answered peevishly. Douche.  
  
And what was with the name stumble?  
  
"We'll talk more in depth on the way, Dr. Richards." Agent Coulson said, returning his attention to Reed. I could almost see more gray hair appearing as he made his choice, sighing in resignation. He turned to me with an apology in his eyes.  
  
"Don't, Reed. It's fine. No apology required. Go save the world, Mr. Fantastic. From a top secret science debate." I smiled at him reassuringly. I was disappointed, though. This would be the third birthday in a row he had missed. Last year, he and Ben were at some science convention in Germany, something to do with electron particles. We skyped. The year before that, well, the world was almost devoured by some intergalatic world destroyer. They saved the world though, best birthday present ever. Except for books or gummi worms, _especially_ gummi worms.  
  
Sue looked at him with annoyance for giving in so easily. Ben and Alicia gave me pitying looks. Alicia made me feel even worse though, her gaze seemed to be looking into me instead of at me.  
  
Reed walked over, ignoring Sue's never wavering glare, and pulled me out of Johnny's hold and into a hug. Agent Coulson's gaze had turned back to Johnny again, it was starting to get stalker-esque creepy. As Reed pulled back to leave Johnny grabbed his arm.  
  
"No." he stated feircely.  
  
Reed looked at him, startled. "What?"  
  
"I said, no. It's Lacie's birthday. You can't miss another one."  
  
"She understands, Johnny. I'll be back. Then, she and I can go do something together. It is what it is." he pulled away and walked toward Phil.  
  
" _No_." Johnny repeated. He walked after Reed but I stopped him. What was up with him today?  
  
"Enough, Johnny. He'll be back. He's the science guy, I get it. I always deal with it." I had seen that Reed had stopped out of my peripheral vision, now I saw him wince at my words. Well, it's true. He tends to be a scientist before everything else.  
  
"It's not right, Lace." Johnny snapped. I smiled at him faintly.  
  
"I know." I murmured this so only he could hear. He gave me an unreadable look before turning away and walking to the white, kitchen cabinets away from everyone. He started pulling them open at random, examining each and every thing.  
  
I looked at Reed and motioned for him to get in the elevator, rolling my eyes at the same time. He smiled at me slightly before pushing the button to open the elevator.  
  
"Oh, Agent Coulson?" I called. Everyone turned their attention from Reed getting into the elevator to me, even Johnny paused in his examination of a wheel of spices.  
  
"Yes, Miss Charles?"  
  
"Bring him back in one peice. Or you might not be able to stay in that condition either." Ben smiled as I said this, cracking his hands menacingly to reitterate my point.  
  
"Of course, Miss Charles." He nodded to us before following Reed into the elevator. I watched the doors slide together and sighed unhappily.  
  
I quickly turned to Sue, shaking my head to rid myself from thoughts of Reed. "So, shopping first?"  
  
She smiled at me and quickly agreed.  
  
"Just give me ten minutes or so to finish getting ready and I'll meet you in the lobby." Sue said. Alicia seconded this and asked Ben to come to their room with her. The three of them waited on the elevator to come back up from the ground floor, then one by one stepped inside and vanished from veiw as the doors slide closed. I sighed internally, and then there were two.  
  
I walked over to the counter where a bowl of apples sat, Sue was trying to get us to diverge from our steady diet of junk food (unsuccessfully), and I picked one up. I started to roll it in my palms. I couldn't think of anything to say to him.  
  
I jumped slightly as his hand curled over my shoulder and I looked up. His handsome face was set in that unreadable expression that was so unusual for him, his blue eyes seem to radiate some unknown message that I just couldn't figure out.  
  
"Are you okay?" he finally asked, his words cut sharply through the silence in the penthouse.  
  
"I'm fine, Johnny. Really. It's nothing new."  
  
"He shouldn't have gone."  
  
"You know him, scientist first then human being." I said this in an exaggerating tone, trying to make him break out his familiar smile. Serious Johnny was standing closer to me than Normal, Annoying Johnny ever would. My body couldn't handle his proximity with the normal emotions today; annoyance, anger, suspiscion, etc. If he stayed this close much longer it was going to end in pure awkwardness. My nails dug deeply into the fruit.  
  
My plan didn't work, though. He just nodded slightly and kept looking at me, searching for something.  
  
His hand slid from my shoulder, moving toward my neck and slipping back to cup the base of my neck. My pulse jumped sharply, racing faster and faster, calling back that seductive, traitorous voice from earlier:  
 ** _Kiss him_**.  
No. I won't.  
 ** _But you want to. Just tell him it's what you want for your birthday. Bat your eyes, it'll work._**  
NO. That's not even a present.  
 ** _No, I suppose you're right. A PRESENT would be him. On our bed. Naked. Hard. Maybe with some whipcream or chocolate sauce. Doesn't that sound just amazing? Perfect? Orgasmic, even?_**  
Yes. I mean...god, yes.  
  
"Lacie?" Johnny asked softly. He had a faintly worried look on his face.  
  
"Hmm?" I shook myself faintly. Welcome back to the real world, Lacie Antonia Charles. Stay here.  
  
"You should go downstairs and wait for Sue and Ali. Do some major retail therapy." His hand was suddenly removed from my neck and he walked down the three steps that seperated the kitchen area and the living room. He dropped onto the black leather couch, he had bought it two months ago to 'man up' the place (diva). He flipped on the TV and turned the channel to ESPN.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and sighed putting the mutilated apple back in the pile. I only had a veiw of the back of his head and shoulders but my blood was still singing in my body, rushing to coil between my legs. I felt warm and weak. And utterly annoyed at myself. I needed to go, preferably five minutes ago.  
  
I walked swiftly to the elevator, tapping my foot until the doors opened and I got inside. He was not going to play me like every other woman, ever. I pushed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed. I leaned forward, pressing my temple to the cool metal of the doors. My pulse was still playing tag in my veins, the voice was coming back giggling and I was still warm.  
  
"Well, shit."  
  
JOHNNY'S POV  
  
I can hear her walking across the floor to the elevator. I keep my eyes glued to the TV not watching, but stiil straining for every sound. I listened as her foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor, I listened as the elevator dinged, opened and then closed. Lacie going along with it. She was gone.  
  
I let out my breathe slowly and started shifting uncomfortablely on the couch. Damn leather, not enough give. God, if she had noticed the tent I was propping over there, and here, Sue would kill me. Hell, so would Ben. Reed, on the other hand, would torture me and make me sit through one of his lectures before killing me.  
  
Not that I give a shit about Reed right now. It's Charlie's birthday, he had no fucking right to leave. The look on her face when she realized he was leaving. She looked so hurt, but he had her trained to cover it up quickly with that calm, fake smile. Her real smiles sizzled with life and they lit up her eyes like fireworks. Fuck Reed for hurting her like that. I just wanted to hold her.  
  
Bury my face in that dark hair, that dark hair that smells like vanilla and cinnamon.  
  
No, no, fuck. She's like Reed's daughter. And she's a kid, just a damn kid.  
  
A kid with eyes that express every emotion and lips that can turn up into the most beautiful smile. A girl who makes me laugh and who makes me want to incinerate something out of frustration, normally at the same time. A woman who I fantasized about last night and who I now can't stop thinking about.  
  
When in hell did THIS start?!  
I'm Johnny Storm, The Human Torch. I can get any woman on the planet, it's a proven fact. Reed should add it to one of his science books.  
  
I can't, won't, let her get to me like this.  
  
I slammed my head onto my knees, my dick straining against my jeans furiously.  
  
"Well, shit."


	4. The Problem with Superheros and A New & Old Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacie gets fed up, Alicia might have more sight than most people and Lacie comes face to face with a blast from her unknown past.

LACIE'S POV  
  
And I'm stuck in an elevator with Tony freakin' Stark. Awesome. How in the hell did I get here? Oh, right. Johnny.  
  
*ten hours earlier*  
  
"Lacie!!!" two high pitch voices scream as they all but tackle me in a hug. I grin happily at them. Marley and Anna, thank God.  
  
"Happy birthday, beautiful girl!" piped the tiny blonde girl. She was a bundle of explosive energy, soft blonde hair and warm brown in eyes in a 5'2" package. Marley had more boyfriends than I can count, she uses them like she uses her shoes: she changes them every day but she never gets rid of them, they just wait to get picked again.  
  
"I'm glad to see you and Johnny made it through another year." murmurs the quiet voice of the raven haired girl. Born in America but her parents were Korean, Anna had black hair and dark brown eyes and a quiet, calm disposition. She's the one I trust with everything. Maybe I can tell her about Johnny, she has the same amount of experience as me with boys at least: none.  
  
"They're not going to kill each other, Anna." Marley scolds, scoffing.  
  
"Seriously maim though..." Anna murmurs, smiling at Sue when she laughs.  
  
The five of us were standing in Vinchelli's Diner, it was off the radar to most tourists so we could hang around in relative peace. At 8:45 on a Friday morning, only three other patrons were even here. There was a shoddy looking guy in a corner booth; greasy hair, dirty clothes, constantly twitching and checking his cellphone. Then at the counter sat Officer Friendly and Deputy Dumb Ass.  
  
Howlton, Officer Friendly, was nice enough. He was a clean shavin, bald, aging New York police officer: translation- he's seen enough shit to know how to respond to people. Gregorio, Deputy Dumb Ass, on the other hand, was a prissy guy just out of the academy. He thought he knew everything because he "memorized the handbook on police etiquette." Since when was that an actual book, huh? Dumb ass.  
  
Alicia, Sue and I had gotten here only moments ago to be greeted by Thelma. I love Thelma. She was from Kentucky but moved to New York with her husband in the 90's. Her accent was a rough twang and, mixing that with her died red hair and habit of flirting, she reminded me of Flo*. She seated us quickly, yammering about something Joe did this morning that made her mad. Joe was her husband, owner of the diner and resident cook.  
  
Joe is rarely seen. He always stays in the kitchen but he yells out his opinions on everything, from Thelma's ability to take orders to the newest scandal in politics. He's pretty nosy. I remember him as tall, well taken care of. Thelma says he's the hottest piece she's seen, except for those new superheros The Avengers. Thelma might be a bit biased though, seeing as the saved her daughter during the invasion. Hell, Officer Friendly was in the middle of that chaos and he even got an ordered around by Captain America.  
  
I swear, he fan girls every time someone even mentions the Captain now.  
  
I'm not bashing them, not at all. The Avengers are awesome. They saved New York from a deranged God almost a year ago. My family couldn't help because they were off fighting Doom when he threw a hissy fit in Moscow. But, the public did give them the cold shoulder for awhile.  
  
Now that all of us were here we promptly ordered breakfast. Stacks of french toast and pancakes, orange juice(Marley was not allowed to have caffeine, ever.) and coffee and a fruit salad for Sue. As waited for our food we had a shallow, typical shopping day conversation.  
  
"I haven't gone shopping in forever!"  
  
"God. My ass looked so fat in those pants."  
  
"I can't believe she actually bought that!"  
  
"Reed never knew I replaced them. Because I'm a genius."  
  
"We had better see some hot guys today. Oh shit, sorry Alicia."  
  
"...Can we go to Victoria's Secret? I love it there."  
  
Just as we were about to dive into the fascinating discussion of waxing habits, Thelma brought our food. She pulled over a chair to our little table and sat next to us.  
  
"Morning, girlies. How are you, birthday girl? Going grey yet?" Thelma asked with a throaty chuckle.  
  
I smiled softly "I'm alright,Thelma. No grey hair, just a pimple." Thelma raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"You'll be wishing for pimples in a few years, pretty girl. Just wait until you're wrinkled and spotted. Why, when I was 18 I was gorgeous. Now I'm dyed and plucked all over." she laughed.  
  
Sue rolled her eyes and quickly started denying that that was true. Anna and Marley quickly started protesting, too. But, Alicia stared right at me-or through me. She stood up slowly motioning to the door with a tiny jerk of her head. How does she know where-no, never mind, I'll think about it later.  
  
I got up behind her and followed her outside. Alicia waited for me on the corner, overlooking all the people passing by. She gave me the vague feeling that she was much more aware of her surroundings than she let on.  
  
"What's going on, Lacie?" she murmured softly.  
  
"W-what are you t-talking about, Alicia?" I stammered, she couldn't mean...  
  
"You and Johnny. Johnny and you." ...I guess she did mean. Well, crap. Her brown eyes roamed my face, seeing my problems in place of my skin.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing. It's...just...Johnny...and me. Not 'Johnny and me'."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Alicia. I don't...I don't know."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"I don't know! Really. He hasn't changed. Me, I might have gone crazy. Like hormone driven crazy."  
  
She looked at me, a little harder. I stiffened, the hair on my arms rose sharply. Her face softened and she nodded once, softly.  
  
"Okay, Lace. Let's go back and eat our breakfast. We'll get you something to take your mind off of Johnny." I smiled as she walked back into the diner, hand slightly outstretched to make sure she didn't run into anyone or anything.  
  
Thank God for Allicia.  
  
******************  
(Almost 10 Hours Later)  
  
"He was the worst waiter ever!"  
  
"Oh my god, did you see his underwear? Like, buy a belt."  
  
"And, this is why he probably spit in your food." I snapped as we passed a group of teenagers leaving the mall. They looked at me angrily before huffing off, bitches. Sue and Marley burst out laughing. I smiled happily at them. Some people think I'm funny at least.  
  
But Alicia seemed distracted by something, but before I could ask her what was wrong she said, "Hi, Johnny.", and turned slightly so she was angled in my direction. Or rather, in Johnny's direction.  
  
I spun quickly to find myself face-to-face, or face-to-amazingly defined shoulders, with Johnny Storm.  
  
"What the hell, Storm!"I snapped. My heart actually jumped when I said his name, it started pounding harshly in my chest. Benedict Arnold has nothing on my hormones.  
  
"No need to be snappish, honey. I just came to talk to Sue." he said calmly. I felt surprised, and kind of hurt, but I moved out of the way so he could maneuver over to Sue and pull her out off our hearing range.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He seems off." asked Anna. Marley snorted with amusement.  
  
"Nothing is off with that fine piece of ass."  
  
"Marley Renee!" Anna gasped, she flushed a soft pink in embarrassment. Okay, maybe I have more experience, or at least more knowledge, than Anna does about guys. I'm not that big a prude, after all.  
  
"No, Anna's right. He sounds different than he did this morning." I look over at Alicia in surprise. Different? Well, maybe. He didn't flirt with Marley like he normally does, she's 20 and they've had some weird thing going on for awhile. And he didn't try and make Anna blush with an innuendo. He didn't even make a reference to how he was surprised that Alicia knew he was there even though she's blind. Oh, crap. The world is in danger again, great.  
  
I quickly twisted around Anna to get a better look at Sue and Johnny. It's not easy.  
  
We're in a giant mall, right outside of NYC. It's two floors of department stores, food chains and little kiosks every where. Right now we're in a crossing section where people could go in for different directions. Me and the girls are in front of Forever 21, where we were just shopping and Marley was just flirting with someone else's boyfriend, and Johnny and Sue are somewhere between a group of hipsters and and old Asian couple in front of Abercrombie & Fitch.  
  
I've never been good at reading lips, too many "The cat burnt down the Dairy Queen."s and "Did you wash the roof to the Beatles"s, so I keep an eye on his body language. His shoulders are stiff, pushed back and his fingers are curling and uncurling, over and over again. I blink to clear my head, but damnit! Now is not a good time to be considering how good his fingers look, or what he could do with them.  
  
"Sue looks worried." Anna murmurs. Her eyes are narrowed faintly, clearly doing the same thing I was doing. Or was attempting to do before I got distracted.  
  
"Yeah...she kinda does. What's going on?" Marley chimes in. She steps forward doing her best to make out what they're saying. Marley can actually decipher what people are saying most of the time. I shrug in answer to her question, leaving her to get answers.  
  
"Something about-" Marley pulls back sharply. What?!  
  
"What?!" I all but scream.  
  
"Something about Reed and...someone's death."  
  
They're are looking at me now. Alicia and her blank but bright eyes, Anna with this soft,scared expression and Marley with horror and shock. But the voice from earlier comes back, but harder and stronger this time:  
  
 _No. Think about context clues, Lacie. Sue isn't crying, is she? She's not panicking._  
But-  
 _NO. THINK! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS. Don't assume things. Watch, process, come to a conclusion. Don't be stupid. Don't act stupid, because you're better than that. Take a deep breathe._  
  
I took a deep breathe, who new I could be so sane at times? I looked again. Sue looked worried, not heart broken. Yeah, Reed wasn't dead, no one important was. At least, no one we cared about was.  
  
"He's not dead. No one we love is." I said calmly. Before Alicia could ask how I knew, because she had  _that_  look on her face, Sue and Johnny started walking toward us.  
  
"Lacie." Sue said as they reached us "We have to go. Me and Johnny."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll-"  
  
"That's not all, Lacie." Johnny said softly, he looked sad about something. "We need you to go home." What? What just happened?  
  
Alicia jumped in "What's happening?"  
  
Sue looked worried "Nothing we can talk about. That guy from this morning-" she looked at Marley and Anna, willing them not to interrupt, "-he took Reed somewhere that we have to go to, too. Ben's already there, Alicia. I don't think he even got time to call you about it, so don't blame him for not knowing." Alicia nodded calmly, she was really good about things like this. Ben should propose already!  
  
Johnny took a deep breathe, drawing my attention to him. "I'm sorry, Lace. I'll make it up to you next week." He looked sheepish as he said this, but frustrated at the same time.  
  
"Okay. I can-wait. Next week?"  
  
Sue and Johnny just looked at me silently. Oh. Superhero secret time, now? Fine. [i[Fine!  
  
"Fine. I'll see you two next week. Bye, Marley. Anna. And, I'm guessing Alicia isn't going to go back to the Baxter Building tonight so, bye Alicia." and I walked off.  
  
I'm guessing it seems bitchy, but I felt bitchy. They always leave. Maybe, just maybe, I'm stupid for letting it hurt every time. But, just once, can't they say "not today" or at least give me an explanation. I mean, I hate being Louis Lane. I can't do anything!  
  
Frustrated by everything I stormed out of the mall doors. A cute, annoying couple was getting out of a taxi just a few yards away so I walked over and tossed myself in. Stupid superheros.  
  
The man driving, black, tattoo of a woman's name "Evie" on his neck, turned around. "Where to, ma'am?"  
  
I sighed slightly, letting the door slam.  
  
"The Baxter Building, please"  
  
He started the car moving and had the good foresight to keep the radio off. I pulled out my headphones and my ZedPhone.  
  
I put the buds in my ears and tapped the screen a few times as I selected my music. Stupid superheros. I relaxed slightly when the music came on, "Happier" by A Fine Frenzy.  
  
 _Quick kid quips, so harsh and cynical  
Touches stricken cold and clinical  
What a transformation to behold  
But I don't like this new, I want the old_  
  
I should move out. I need to get a life that isn't so wrapped up in this insanity.  
  
 _It's not the words that make it final  
You've said such things before to rival them  
But it's how you say 'em now that's changed  
Cold but sympathetic all the same_  
  
I could live with Anna. Her roommate just moved out, the lease is up for renewal. I wouldn't get to wake up to Reed shaking me to consciousness anymore, but I could get some normality for once.  
  
 _You'd like to convince me that I'll be better off  
So you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier  
You go on, yeah, you go on  
You'll be gone and I'll be happier_  
  
Joe would give me a job, I think. I could go to actual college maybe. Instead of the online courses Reed set up for me.  
  
 _Shoot me with your rubber bullets  
Your finger's on the trigger, pull it  
I know you want this suffering to end  
And so it is forgivable my friend_  
  
My head falls back against the seat in exhaustion. The voice comes back again, but softer, sadder.  ** _Don't think right now. You'll realize things you don't want to know. Just sleep, just for a minute._**  
  
 _All to convince me that I'll be better off  
So you go on and I'll be happier  
You go on and I'll be happier  
You go on, yeah, you go on  
You'll be gone and I'll be happier_  
  
So I do sleep, just for a minute. And I don't realize what I should. What everything is trying to get me to realize.  
  
 _Say what you mean, what you mean  
Is you'll be happier without me  
Without me, without me_  
  
*********************  
  
"Miss, we're here. That'll be $27.55 . And your phone has been going off for the past fifteen minutes."  
  
I blink back into the real world, noting that my headphones had fallen out at some point. I quickly paid the man and I clambered out of the taxi, still out of it. I checked my call log and noticed four missed calls. One from Reed, about 15 minutes ago. The other three....  
  
From Agent Coulson.  
  
Since when...when did he...freaking government agencies.  
  
I snorted and shook my head, walking into the building, pocketing my phone. Looking around I was surprised to note a burlier man with dark hair leaning against the reception desk. He was in a black suit and was twirling keys around his hand while he talked to our cheerful mailman, Willie Lumpkin. Great old guy, one of the only people I'm not annoyed with right now, actually.  
  
"Hey, Willie." I called over, smiling faintly.  
  
He turns and beams at me "Well, hello, Miss Charles! This is Happy!" He introduces the man in the black suit.  
  
"Hi, Happy."  
  
"Hello, Miss Charles. My bo-" But I'm already walking away.  
  
"Wait, Miss Charles!" Willie calls "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He and Happy are following me to the elevator.  
  
"Johnny's fault, like always." It wasn't, not exactly. But it was because of Johnny that I came back to the Baxter. I wanted to break something and breaking something of Johnny's just sounded appealing. Not that I was planning on just crying in his room for awhile because I was sick of being so frustrated around him and I wanted one of his pillows. Nope, nope. 'Cause that's just weird.  
  
I stepped into the elevator, still ignoring them. Until the hand that is. The hand that slipped between the doors just before they slid together.  
  
"I've got this. I'm the one who needs to talk to her anyway." a man's voice says. It sounds familiar but I can't exactly place it. But I don't look up, because I don't feel like it right now. My state of bitchiness is slowly raising as I wait for this _guy_  to get in the freaking elevator as he keeps yapping to this Happy dude.  
  
"I'll see you at home, Hap. Go buy a burger or something, or some lingerie for that new girlfriend. I'll be getting a fancy pick up later from the guys in the boy band."  
  
I. Hate. This. Guy. Already.  
  
He finally gets in. He doesn't say anything for what feels like a lifetime. Didn't he say something about talking to me? Just before I can get to the point of bitch slapping him, he says  _IT_. The  _IT_ I thought I wouldn't never find.  
  
"So, yeah.Congrats, kid, I'm your dad. Surprise!" Say what now? In shock I jerked up my head, then I almost died of a freaking heart attack.  
  
Tony Stark. Tony Stark was standing right there. The guy Reed and Ben are always complain about when the come back from conventions. Iron man. One of the Avengers. And he's saying he's my dad. Either he's  _really_  drunk, badly informed or...  
  
...oh, shit.  
  
"Say what, now?" I stuttered.  
  
He smiles, looking strained "I'm your dad. Trust me, your taking this better than I did." Um, okay. Thanks? Was that an insult or a compliment?  
  
Then, shit gets even better. The power goes out. The lights flicker out before coming back on in a ghostly green, the color signaling an "I hope you don't have a problem with claustrophobia or an extremely small bladder. Cause you're fucked.". My head is spinning when he decides to speak again. Like, I might just pass out. That actually sounds like the best option right now, really.  
  
"So, we should get comfortable. I'll call in the back up team. But in the meantime, wanna play 20 questions with your dear old dad?"


	5. A Startling Phone Call and 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Lacie play an awkward round of 20 questions until back up arrives, thanks to a certain, understanding science bro.

**LACIE'S POV**  
  
Confounded, that's the word. Not shocked, surprised or confused. No, I'm confounded. It's the only word that correctly applies to this situation. It's the closest thing to what I'm feeling, which can't actually be put into words, and it sounds smart. Which is important when you find out that your father is Tony Stark: genius, playboy, billionaire, inventor, sarcastic asshole and Iron Man. Confounded is the closest I'm going to get.  
  
He's sitting there, looking at me with this half smirk that's not really covering the fact that this is awkward as hell. Designer suit, Italian shoes, reflective sunglasses and a scruffy goatee. Great, my dad is an older, slightly darker version of Johnny with facial hair.  
  
"So? 20 Questions? You in or out?" he asks, keeping his voice detached and amused at the same time.  
  
I examine him for a second. "Fine. But call your  _backup_  first."  
  
"You got it, kid. One second." He pulls out his phone, translucent, top of the line Stark Tech. "JARVIS?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" an automated voice spills out of the phone. So, he has his own Roberta? Cool.  
  
"Call the Green Machine, for me."  
  
"Right away, sir. But might I remind you that Dr. Banner is currently in a meeting with SHIELD and the rest of The Avengers? And, seeing that, it was a meeting you were to attend but gave no reason for skipping, not even to Miss Potts, that you might wish to refrain from calling."  
  
"JARVIS, buddy. I'm not going sit around in an elevator for hours, no matter the company, while I wait for Spangles and the One Eyed Wonder to finish whatever debriefing they're currently having."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll call right away. But let the record show, I did warn you, Mr. Stark." that sounded a bit snarky. Oh dear lord, was he arrogant enough to give his AI feelings? No, he's not that stupid, he can't be. But if I start living like a mountain man to avoid technology when it takes over the world? No one is allowed to judge me.  
  
A contact pops up on the screen,  **Dr.Banner and Mr. Hulk**. Wow. This guy...he and Johnny would be best friends. It's a disturbing thought, almost sobering in fact. Huh. Maybe this will put me past Hothead, the fact that he is  _so_  like my father.  
  
 _Hmm, no. Johnny is still-_  
  
I take it back. I am not doing this right now!  
  
I softly let out a breathe as Tony calls his backup.  
  
 _One ring  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
Four_  
  
Then-  
  
"Tony. Where are you?" comes an exasperated voice from the phone. Obviously male, tired sounding and I can almost hear him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I like this voice-guy.  
  
"In a small, enclosed space." Okay,  _biological father_ , not that small a space. This elevator was reinforced to carry Ben around.  
  
Pause."I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"In an elevator, actually."  
  
Sigh from the receiver."Tony-"  
  
"In the Baxter Building."  
  
"Dr. Richards' building? T-"  
  
"And, to be even more specific, with my biological daughter. "  
  
Dr. Banner sucked air in sharply," What? Tony, when did y-"  
  
"Two days ago. SHEILD let it slip. Galaga Guy was trying to impress me and he mentioned a child they had been tracking. She just so happened to be mine, that's why they were keeping tabs on her. The daughter of the world's largest weapon's dealer could be worth something someday, then I became Iron Man. So, yeah. I am clearly the center of everything. That is what we can take from all of this."  
  
"Tony...Is that why you've been-"  
  
"Cutting you off before you can say something that can give away what's going on? Yes, it is Banner. Now, we could use some help."  
  
"...Alright. We'll come over. What fl-"  
  
"Between six and eleven, I do believe. And, hurry." His glance flashes to me, but he swallows sharply and doesn't make eye contact. Trust me, Tony. I don't like this anymore than you.  
  
"Tony, Richards is here. I can see him through the glass, in the room next to our lab. Should he-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tony, he-"  
  
"No, Bruce." his voice drops slightly "Please, just let me do this."  
  
A loud, breathy sigh comes through the speaker "Okay, Tony. It'll be an hour. About an hour. What should I-"  
  
"Tell them what you think you should. You're a big boy, you've got it Big Man."  
  
And Tony hangs up. Well, that was fun.  
  
We just sit there. For about 10 minutes. We scoot around, looking for the most comfortable spot. Which just so happen to be facing each other from across the  _'tiny'_  elevator. He stares at the bottom of my sandals. I examine the paneling behind him.  
  
We're the most exciting family ever.  
  
This has got to end. I can't take another 50 minutes of the 'who-can-make-it-the-most-awkward' game.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Tony's head snaps up at my voice, his eyes leaving the tracing of the soles of my sandals.  
  
"What?" he asks, looking stupidly stunned.  
  
"What. Is. Your. Favorite. Color?"  
  
Tony looks at me for a second, consideration and something else in his eyes. "Red."  
  
Big surprise, I should have thought. Iron Man, of course.  
  
"What are you going to school for?" this time I raise my eyebrows. Huh, his wasn't as stupid as mine. He actually sounds interested. And, he apparently knows how old I am. Stupid secret government agencies.  
  
" I'm double majoring in Foreign Culture Studies and English." I think for a second before adding " I'm taking classes online, Reed set some things up for me last month."  
  
That gets an eyebrow raise? Well, okay then.  
  
"Well, at least you're not lazy, or ugly."He added the second part as an after thought. Thanks, absent father figure.  
  
 _You had a father figure. You had Reed. And, Ben even..._  
I guess...hey, why am I hearing things so often now?  
 _You're more open to things now. More receiving to everything._  
Well okay, then. I'm starting to have actual conversations with myself, or the normally sexual voice is right and I'm talking to something else.  _Awesome._  Time to sign up for the crazy house, I hope I can reserve a room with a view.  
  
"Who's JARVIS?" dumb, stupid question.  
  
"He's my artificial intelligence system. He runs everything in my, well, everything. Car, house, suit."  
  
He thinks for a second, twitching slightly where he sits. Obviously, a fidget-worthy question is coming up.  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
Wow, um. Okay. Well, I guess he is Tony Stark and he does sleep around a lot.  
  
"Renee Charles." He thinks about it for a second, rubbing his fingers across his goatee. Something flickers in his eyes and he sits a little straighter.  
  
"Blue eyes, blonde hair. She was...22 when you would have been born. Right?" I nod slightly, my stomach starting to clench violently when I think of her.  
  
She did have blue eyes, darker blonde hair but she wasn't the same 21 year old Tony had known briefly. She couldn't have been.  
I still have a picture of her, from when I was two. She had long dirty blonde hair, a soft smile and only a little wear on her features. It must have been before she meet Garret. Before she cut her hair down to a shagged bob. Before her smile turned into a pained grimace, before she stopped caring. Before she started hating me.  
  
No. I'm not doing this,  _ever_.  
  
"So, who's-" I'm about to ask who's coming to rescue us but the people in question interrupt. A slightly older man with tan skin and dark curly hair and glasses, a red head in a catsuit( stupid secret government agencies) and...  _Johnny_?  
  
No, not Johnny. But he looks a lot like him. Dark blonde hair, ,sky blue eyes and a strong, defined jaw. But he was definitely different. He was maybe a little taller than Johnny's 6'0", he was more muscular where Johnny was lithe and he didn't have the patented "I-know-I'm-gorgeous-and-I-know-you-want-me" smirk. Refreshing actually. That face was actually, kind of, endearing without it.  
  
"Stark, why didn-" the Doppelganger began but Tony cut him off.  
  
"I was stuck in an elevator, Captain Underwear. I couldn't exactly fly over to band practice in my Iron Man suit, now could I?" Tony says, looking annoyed. It looks like they don't have the best relationship.  
  
Dr. Banner looks at me strangely, " So..."  
  
I wave slightly, my face flushing red. What is it with people today? Either they're driving me insane or making me feel the need to learn how to disappear into the floor.  
  
Tony quickly catches the look on Cat Woman(like really, who wears a suit like that when they aren't fighting crime or having kinky sex) and the doppelganger's face. They both have the look that they're realizing that I'm here and "hey-who-are-you-and-should-we-interrogate-you?" expression. But, then Tony does something that makes me want to hit him and die of embarrassment at the same time.  
  
"Oh, her? This is Bruce's girlfriend. I just remembered that we sent her over to talk to Dr. Richards for us and that he wasn't home. I thought that she would be a little bit more compelling seeing as she's Richard's kid." So, I came to stop her so she wouldn't waste time because she's the girlfriend of my science bro and that makes her family. And, I didn't want them to have to give up anytime sexy time just for me and my ego. Big guy needs to let of a little steam, you know, and sex is better than turning into an enormous green rage monster."  
  
What. The. Absolute. Hell?!  
  
I look at my 'boyfriend' before switching my gaze to the two others. Cat Woman is staring at me in amusement with her head cocked to the side. The Doppleganger is blushing, something else Johnny has never done. But all I can think is about the man who claims to be my father, even though he just pimped me out to his  _science bro_ ,  
  
I hate superheros.


	6. That Time I Almost Caused WWIII

LACIE'S POV

"Back off, Stark! Before I make you!" ,the normally calm, Reed roared. His face was flushed with rage and he was extending his fingers to grotesque lengths in his rage.

Tony was just as bad, if not worse. "Me? I'm the one who needs to calm down?! You know, Richards, why don't you just go back to being a sub-par scientist and leave us the hell alone! The only thing 'Fantastic about you came from an exposure to a gamma radiation phenomenon in space. Which, you managed to screw up by the way!"

I stood in shock, watching them argue as if WWIII was starting before my eyes. Somehow, during all this, both Steve and Johnny had managed to shoulder their way in front of me. The outline of their arms framed Reed and Tony's faces nicely, the light and dark blue contrasting brilliantly with the tones of violent magenta and purple their skin had turned.

Two of the smartest men in the world were almost at blows.

And it was all. MY. FAULT.

*******************************

5 hours earlier

LACIE'S POV

"I thought you couldn't....um..." the Doppleganger flushed red as he looked at me before focusing back on Bruce "You know...fondue? Because of your heart thing. Wouldn't you go green?"

Wait, is he saying what I think he is saying?

Bruce looked at Tony for a second, then me. He took in the calm, smug look and then my shocked, panicked look.

Bruce smiled faintly, "Apparently," sharp glance at Tony "I can. Surprising, I know. Shocked me when I found out. I mean, imagine living like a monk for the past 15 years. Then, I met...well, I was surprised. To say the least, Steve."

Steve nodded quickly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I guess Dr. Banner can't...or he goes...wow. That would be horrible, not that I have anything to compare it to.

Cat Woman is still giving me this knowing look. She's examining me in a way reminiscent of Alicia's x-ray gaze.

"I didn't know your type swung so young, Dr. Banner." she says coolly. I had to agree. He could be my dad's age. I wasn't against that, necessarily, but it did make me a little uncomfortable.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Tasha. Don't judge it." Tony says in a sing song voice. Bruce rolls his eyes before turning to me.

"You okay? Tony didn't terrorize you too much, did he?"

"No. I'm alright. It was...interesting." to say the least.

"See, she's fine." Tony cries out cheerfully, his glasses are back on and he straightened his jacket. Well, he has a quick recovery time.

"Let's just go. I'm sure Fury is seeing red because I wasn't at band practice. Or, red and black. I'm sure that has to be disorienting." Tony chats amiably. He must be in love with his own voice. Just like another rich, playboy I know...

"The van is in the alley. An agent is waiting to drive us back to base." Tasha states, a single finger pressed to her ear. A communicator I'm guessing. " The five of us can fit easily. Let's go." She turns on her heel, her short red curls bouncy softly as she marches out of my sight. Tony scrambles after her in confusion.

"Five of us? I can only count four." Tony yelps sharply. I pop out after him, standing between Steve and Bruce. The agent pulls up short at the door of the stairwell( how does she move that fast?), tilting her had back just enough so we can see her profile.

"Five, Stark. You, me, Dr. Banner, the Captain and Lacie. So, yes. Five." a small smirk crept over her profile "Теперь переместите ваши задницы. Директор хочет, чтобы мы вчера вернулись." And she was gone.

What did she just say!?

"I'm not fluent in Russian," Bruce chuckled " but I do believe, that the words 'move' and 'asses' were both used."

"I guess you're coming with us

We all started walking after her. Tony skulked behind us, a faint pout on his face, looking ridiculous for a grown man. Steve walked ahead of us, taking the lead naturally. Bruce and I walked side by side, in a mutually comfortable silence. A smile was creeping across my face uncontrollably.

I really like her.

************************

JOHNNY'S POV

"So why are we here?" I asked for the third time. Sue glared at me, knowing exactly why I was asking. I just wanted to piss off the black man with an eye-patch.

And it looked like it was working.

His one eye was narrowed, his lips thinned into a strained smile and his hands had disappeared into his trench coat about 10 minutes ago, when I made the joke about his mom and the cyclops. Ben and Reed enjoyed it but I thought Sue was going to kill me. But, what's new?

There were six of us in SHIELD's command center. Glass panels for doors( bullet-proof, of course) that made me feel like I was in a fish bowl, being examined by men with clammy hands and even colder eyes. Around the large table, metal with a shining white top that could pull up information with the tap of a finger, in the center of the room sat Reed, Sue and an agent named Maria Hill. I stood next to the panels away from the door with Ben, feeling uncomfortably exposed to the people milling about on the other side. Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, was positioned at the head of the table.

"You are here Mr. Storm, because we may need your help. The world may need your help."

"But, why?"

His lips had just started curling over his teeth when a sharp pain slammed into my stomach. I doubled over helplessly, my voice groaning out raggedly. It was like an invisible shield had slammed into my gut. I slowly lifted my head to glare at Sue. Her expression was one of feigned disinterest while both Reed and Ben looked shocked and concerned, even Fury looked ruffled. That bitch.

I waved a hand leisurely, trying to control the way my abdomen muscles were screaming.

"Johnny," Reed started, still examining me with faint concern, " it's about Doom and some one... else."

"Big, purple guy going through male menopause or somethin'." Ben snorted out. Sue flinched in annoyance, clearly pulling out the feminist card.

"So, what can we do about Barney and Bill Nye the Science Guy?" I quickly said, cutting Sue off before she could start. I'd had enough experience, 20 years of it, to deal with Sue's explosions over minor things. Like the time I used her razor to shave my pubic hair when I was 14, she should just let that one go.

She sent me a withering glare that would have wilted most grown men, I just sent her my most self assured smirk.

"You can shut up and listen, Torch." Fury growled, attitude leeching out of him.

I burst out laughing, snapping my fingers three times, jerking my hips faintly like a stereotypical diva. "Oh, no you didn't!"

Ben chuckled gruffly next to me, he liked these people even less than me. Becoming a giant rock ,that no one wants to mess with, really made him more honest and straightforward. Useful really.

"Johnny!" both Reed and Sue reprimanded.

"Don't worry." Agent Hill smiled, finally contributing," We deal with children all the time. We do have Tony Stark on speed dial, after all."

Ouch. Compared to Tony Stark. Playboy, billionaire, genius and fellow superhero. Big insult.

"I'm sorry for my brother, Fury." Sue murmured, casting me a look of annoyance. You would think that she would have given up on me by now.

Fury nodded resolutely. "We need you in case something big goes down. We would like you to work with the Avengers on this."

Whoa. Like, shit. Really? That would be awesome.

"Stark and Dr. Banner are already working on a program to track Thanos. Dr. Richards, Mr. Grimm, you could both begin one for tracing the whereabouts of Doom." Reed and Ben nodded to Fury.

"Where is Dr. Banner?" Reed asked, a puzzled expression illuminating his face as he glanced through the glass panels. " I saw him earlier. In one of the labs across the hall."

"He, along with Steve Rogers and Agent Romanov, went to fetch Stark. He'd gotten stuck in an elevator, or something." Fury snorted. Reed grinned widely at this, Ben wasn't even bothering to hold in his laughter. Even I was chuckling and smiling broadly. A superhero stuck in an elevator? A little pathetic.

Sue rolled her eyes at us boys. "And what about Johnny and me?"

"You, Mrs. Richards, will be working with Agent Coulson and his new group to keep an eye on other...interested parties." Sue seemed fairly content with this, but she shifted her eyes to Reed for a second, clearly conveying something important to him.

"And me? What can I do?" I was hesitant to ask with that cool smile on his face. I couldn't help fearing payback for earlier.

"You will be working under Captain America on public representation when we need it."

"Under? As in, working for?"

"No. You work for me on this. You take orders from him. He says jump-"

"I say maybe later. That's not how I work. I can listen to Reed or Ben, even Sue. But listen to, take orders from, a guy who looks like he's a male stripper for a 4th of July party?"

"Johnny!" even Ben joined in with an angry reprimand.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying. I don't do well with orders."

"We know, Storm. We heard about your shuttle bimbos." Hill snipped nastily. I couldn't stop my jaw from clenching in irritation. It was one time that I brought two women onto government property to get laid(which worked!), back the hell off!

"You will listen." Fury said coldly. Ice filled my stomach when I saw his expression. It wasn't cold and deadly, it was darkness and promise twisted into one. If I replied like I normally would, I had a feeling that I would be disappearing into some dark, damp cell with no television or women for the rest of my life.

"Fine."

"Johnny..." three voices whined in warning.

"I said fine, didn't I?!"

Fury smirked imperiously. I hate this guy with a fury. Ha, ironic.

Hill twisted in her seat slightly, raised her finger to her ear with a look of concentration on her face. "They're back, sir. Plus one." Her gaze flicked to Reed, full of implication.

What was that?

The Director's face filled with pleasure and amusement. "So that's why Stark...an elevator in the Baxter Building...ha!" He cried, devolving into a laughing mad man. It was more terrifying than his death stare.

"The Baxter? What about it?" Ben growled.

We were all staring at Fury for an answer when the explanation walked through that stupid glass door and into the fishbowl.

"Hi, guys." Lacie smiled, looking completely at ease. Completely at ease, wrapped in the arms of a super soldier.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

*************************

STEVE'S POV

" Are we almost there?"

"Thirty minutes."

"How about now?"

"Still thirty minutes."

"...Now?"

"Twenty-nine."

"But I'm so boooooored! I need something fun to do. I don't even have my tablet."

"I could always shoot you. That would give you something to do."

"That would not be fun."

"It would be, for me at least."

My head is going to explode. This is worse than Bucky arguing with someone.

"Enough." I scolded fiercely. Tony and Natasha glanced at me, breaking off their 'chat'. Tasha nodded calmly, turning her gaze out the window. Tony huffed in annoyance and then proceeded to go back to poking Bruce. I could see clearly from the rear view mirror that Bruce was regretting sitting anywhere near Tony in the back set of seats.

There were eight seats total. I rode in the front next to a driver from SHIELD, Tony and Bruce rode in the last row of three in the back. Natasha sat behind the driver, clearly making him nervous with her calculating presence. In the middle seat, settled between Tony and Bruce, was the brunette.

She was Bruce's girlfriend, apparently, and she was very pretty. She had long, chocolate brown hair and eyes that looked mostly, but not truly, blue. Her face reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who. At the moment she did not look too happy about Tony leaning over her to poke and bother Bruce.

"Enough, Tony! I'm kinda claustrophobic and you're really not helping."

"Claustrophobic, huh? Interesting." Tony murmured softly. " What do you think Bruce?" poke "Do you," prod "think I," pinch "should stop?" scratch.

A low hiss came from the girl's lips. " Screw this. Tasha, give me the gun. I'll shoot him."

A small smile played across Natasha's lips. I could tell she was starting to get an impression of the girl, it was hedging toward a good one.

"Now, that's not nice!" Tony scolded, pouting.

Shaking her head she caught my eye and smiled warmly. My heart jumped a bit, she reminded me of Peggy in that moment. I quickly broke eye contact, but I kept glancing back at her. Except for her hair color she and Peggy didn't look alike. She actually looked more like Howard Stark.

"Okay, we're here. Fury is on level 3, in the conference room. He needs to speak with all of you."

"Thank you, Agent Brenson." I said.

Opening my door I looked at SHIELD's new facility, they started building more of them after Loki completely destroyed one last year. It was only one level above ground. Below they had 3 floors of labs, training rooms and a large conference room where the Avengers always ended up meeting. Except for Tony and Bruce. Tony put his nose in everything and he dragged Bruce along with him, where ever he went. So they could be found anywhere in the building, much to Fury's aggravation.

"Come on, ladies. Can't keep the Queen waiting." Tony quipped, popping out of the car

Natasha was already striding into the building, Clint was waiting for her at the door. When she reached him, she motioned back to the car with quick hand gestures. Clint looked shocked, then he dissolved into laughter.

By this point the car had emptied out and I realized that Bruce and Lacie( it still disturbs me that Natasha knew her name) were waiting for my lead to go into the building. With a faint nod, I headed toward the build, striding side-by-side with Tony.

The ground level was clinical looking. White, white, shining metal and more white. It almost reminded me of the room I woke up in when I unfroze...this century. The agent who had pretended to be my nurse was positioned next to the elevator, with a palm scanner. And a gun.

"Your hand here, Agent Romanov." she said in clipped tones. Natasha stepped away from Clint and put her hand on the sensor. She stared down the other agent for a second, that was all the time it took to get the woman to pale in fear and look away. Clint snorted with amusement and derision, causing Nat to stop scowling at the poor girl and smirk back at Barton.

Lacie snorted next to me. I glanced to my right, where she stood with Bruce, and saw her lips curved up into a sweet smile. Well, maybe not sweet, but it made me smile automatically.

When the elevator opened Tony brushed past the two assassins. "Well, come on girls. Can't keep Fury waiting."

"We aren't going there quite yet,Stark. At least Lacie, Steve and I aren't. We are going to the gym." Clint said cheerfully. He and Natasha followed Tony into the lift. With raised eyebrows, Bruce encircled Lacie's wrist and pulled her along. I traced their steps last and joined the, now crowded, elevator.

Compared to the last elevator, this one was sparse, metallic and cold. The one Stark had been trapped in had been wood paneling, thick red carpet with the walls accented in gold. This one still felt more familiar, though. I was so used to army encampments, rundown apartments, battlefields and alleys where I got beat up that most everything else felt like a luxury.

"So, down the rabbit hole, Alice." Clint chirped cheekily. I rolled my eyes faintly, glancing at Lacie again. I burned red when she caught my stare, causing her to smile widely. Combating my feeling of embarrassment ,mixed with an odd sense of eagerness and curiosity, was the thought that she looked so very familiar.

**************************

LACIE'S POV

It had been at least two or three hours since we got to the gym, at least. I felt like I was about to die.

I worked out but not like this.

"Just another 20!" Clint shouted with enthusiasm. I had lost count at 50, which had been at least ten minutes ago. Why couldn't I be doing push-ups, at least? Not sit-ups. My abs were non-existent.

A low groan of protest rumbled in my throat, but I kept going. Screw everything right now. Except the Captain. Steve is fine. Really fine.

He was directly in my line of sight whenever I sat up. He had been working on the punching bags for at least thirty minutes. Yes, bags, as in plural. He was on his third. Apparently he has a lot of frustration. Sexual, according to Clint. He still has his 'V' card.

But from this angle, I can see his shirt plastered to his back( he refused to take it off in front of me) and it's defining every muscle. Not to mention his ass, oh dear Lord, that man's ass. Nope. I can't do this! It's like leering at a puppy wrapped in an American flag, who is offering you an apple pie. It's weird and I can almost fell the smut coming from my mind, coating my skin. But, it hasn't stopped me for the past twenty-minutes.

"Done!" Clint grinned "Very nice. Stronger than I thought you would be."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I had been doing that a lot today.

"Thanks, Clint."

"No problem, Wonderland." I sighed softly at this. What inspired that name, I couldn't guess. He even found me an Alice in Wonderland t-shirt to train in, he gets fixated on things easily.

"Is she done then?" Steve called from his station by the punching bags. He didn't meet my gaze, he hadn't since my exercising noises had turned a bit more...provocative. It's not like I choose my noises. Unlike Clint. Who, once he realized exactly how uncomfortable it made Steve, started mocking me by making sex noises ridiculously loud.

"Yep, she's good to go. Fury should be happy.

From my position on the ground I thought about this. Why did the director of SHIELD want me to be trained or tested at all... of course. Tony. They want to see how valuable I can be. I already have ins with one team of superheros, now I have another. How convenient.

"Go get changed, Alice! We get to play croquet with the Queen of Hearts."

Chuckling, I rolled onto my feet. " Just make sure that we bring some paint."

"Yes! Because they can't be white you know!"

"Not even yellow or green, violet or heliotrope!"

"They must be red!"

Steve looked completely lost. "What roses? Since when does SHIELD garden?"

Clint and I both giggled. I waved at Steve in all his confusion and headed to the shower room.

It only took me ten minutes to change into the clothes that had been given to me. Black pants, black t-shirt, black flats. These people really were into the stereotypical secret government agency image. I kind of wanted some black sunglasses to complete the look. And a jacket, I need a suit jacket.

When I came back neither of them were talking but Clint looked smug and Steve looked deeply embarrassed. I grinned happily. These two guys made me very happy. Why couldn't I be related to Clint instead of Tony?

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, pointing out an obvious fact.

Clint quickly hid his smile, nodded and walked out the door of the gym. I sighed internally, he was so quick to fall back into silence and a dead expression. It was a little depressing.

I tipped my head toward Steve. He smiled at me softly. That smile did something. My heart started pounding helplessly and I felt like the temperature rocketed up in just a single twitch of his facial muscles.

He's better looking than Johnny. Never actually been into largely muscled guys but...   
Maybe. But Johnny-

"Shall we go, ma'am?" Steve inquired politely. Something about him sang of a better time where men held open doors, they pulled out your chair, when they would actually catch a grenade for you. It made sense, him being from the 40's but it still hooked into me strongly.

I smiled and nodded, trying not swoon. He chivalrously opened the door for me and stood back to let me leave first. I had been about to scold myself for comparing him and Johnny, thinking I've known Johnny longer and I know him better.

"Ma'am?"

Screw it. Johnny-0, Steve-1

"Thank you, Captain."

"You can call me Steve, miss."

"Well then, thank you, Steve."

*********************

"Owwwww! Clint! You're making it worse!" I cried out angrily.

"Then stop moving! Jesus,you're whiny."

"That does tend to happen when a stupid archer knocks me over and breaks my ankle!"

"It's not broken it's just twisted." he growled back, eyes flashing imperiously.

"Hah, my dad is still going to kill you." I said with an air of finality.

"Which one?" Clint growled viciously. I gaped at him for a second. At first confused by the question but it dawned on me in a horrible realization. He knows about Tony. How?!...Natasha. She told him outside. That's why he was laughing so helplessly.

"Reed, I meant Reed." I snapped furiously. I froze when another voice chimed into our argument.

"What did you mean, which one?" Steve asked slowly. I let my eyes travel up from Steve's shins(which were now at my eye level) up to his face. I could see the wheels turning in his head, furiously trying to fit things together.

"I didn't mean anything, Steve." Clint automatically blurted out.

"Yes. You did."

Clint and I exchanged glances. One side pissed and betrayed, the other sheepish and apologetic. Fuck you, Barton. Fuck you.

"I"m not...dating Bruce." I said hesitantly, barely able to meet Steve's suspicious and disappointed

"Why did Tony-"

"Because he didn't want anyone to know he's my father, apparently."

Steve looked stunned. His mouth floundered a bit before he could form a complete sentence. "I thought you looked like Howard!"  
Seeing my expression he added, "You-you're grandfather."

Of course he knew my grandfather when he was young enough for me to really resemble him, not like this should be normal at all.

"Let's just get going, Fury's waiting on Level 3 and I've stalled us long enough." Clint barked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I got up on my own, Clint had already walked away and Steve seemed to be lost in reminiscing to help me. Or, rather, I tried to get up.

"Ouch!" I yelped. My ankle refused to hold my weight, twinging violently before giving out. I really need to lay off the doughnuts I guess.

"LACIE!" Steve yelled in panic. You would think I'd been shot. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My ankle's just hurt."

Steve thought about it for a second, "Clint?"

"Yep."

"This is what happens when I leave you two alone."

"Looks like it. Don't do it again? Please?"

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll keep you safe from the bad man."

"Screw you both!" Clint shouted back, kicking at the wall. I just smiled while Steve crouched down next to me, shooting Clint a disapproving glare.

"Can I carry you?" Steve asked calmly.

"Sure." I replied, going for an air nonchalance.

Nodding, Steve slipped me into his arms easily. His hands were in perfectly appropriate places but I couldn't help one stupid joke.

"Watch those hands, soldier. You should at least buy me dinner first."

His face flushed red. I couldn't help laughing as he hastily tried to re-position his hands. Realizing that I was messing with him he gave me a hard look, but the corners of his mouth twitched up with amusement,

"Come on, lovebirds." Clint complained. Steve flushed again but hurried us to the elevator. " 'Bout time."

I smiled the entire time down, which wasn't long. The doors slid apart, letting us spill out into the hall. A great line of glass panels formed a barricade between us and some very familiar and unfamiliar people. I didn't recognize the tall black man with the eye patch, or the female agent with her back to us. However, I did recognize the other four figures. Sue, Ben, Reed and Johnny. Great.

We entered the large room with very little fanfare. The atmosphere was tense, almost toxic. Six gazes settled on us, four of them very shocked.

With a grip of unease clutching my stomach I greeted them, my make-shift family. "Hi, guys."

Ben looked to Sue in shock, while she sat back in her chair surprised. Reed, who looked unbelievably tired,had his mouth agape and looked like I had personally punched him in the nuts. Johnny...Johnny looked pissed.

"Lacie? What're you..." Reed stammered, trailing off confusedly. I didn't answer ,just shrugged and re-adjusted myself in Steve's arms.

"What's going on, Charlie?" Ben rumbled.

"I'm not exactly sure, Ben. I just..met...well..." I looked over to Reed, full of pain. Then it was gone. I didn't feel anything, I couldn't. It wasn't like reading about someone who is about to do something they dread. My pulse wasn't pounding, I didn't feel nauseous or scared. I was numb, I felt like I had slipped out of my body, I was just watching an over-exaggerated soap opera with disinterest. I finished answering Ben's question, just like I was commenting on the weather.

"I met my dad. My biological father."

Reed eyes grew round. "Wh-"

"In our elevator. He's Tony Stark."

"I need to sit down." Reed gasped. My brow furrowed at this.

Sue looked freaked out, "You are sitting down, honey."

"Oh." he whispered. His power then proceeded to act without him, making him go boneless. He stretched obscenely, sliding into a super puddle.

"Reed!" We all shouted. We being Sue, Ben and I. I didn't notice but Johnny's narrowed eyes had never left Steve and I.

"I'm okay." he slurred vaguely. Sue and Ben had gone to his side to pull him back together, or to at least help him become more defined. I couldn't go anywhere, but I wiggled for all I was worth.

"Steve!" I hissed in panic and anger "Go over there!..Please!" Steve nodded but before he could move Tony breezed in past him. Bruce followed him in and gave me a look.

"Clint?" he asked quietly. The party in question almost snapped at him but caught my eye first. Sighing, Clint nodded his head in confirmation.

Tony spoke now, cutting off anything Bruce was about to say. "What's up, Stretch?"

I groaned internally. Then, I gasped externally at Reed's reply.

"Fuck you, Stark." I had never heard Reed curse before.

"Excuse me, Richards? Who peed in your graduated cylinder?"

"You. Who in the hell do you think you are?" Reed pulled himself together and advanced around the table. Ben shadowed him closely, Sue clutched the back of a chair.

"I guess you got the DNA test then? Thank God, I wasn't looking forward to that episode of Maury." Tony snarked. God, Tony. Just shut up, before you get clobbered. Reed may do the talking, but Ben's temper was much shorter.

"Just shut up, Stark! How in the hell did you find her? No, never mind. Why did you? Not like you've been there in the past eighteen years." At this, sensing danger, Johnny started moving. But not toward the two bickering superheros. Toward me.

Clint hissed to Steve " Set her down, Cap. We might be needed."

Steve glared, " She can't stand. Thanks to you."  
Clint pulled out...a cane. Where in the hell did he get a cane? Steve hesitated but set me on my feet, with Johnny's help. I glanced back and forth between them. The resemblance was pretty scary. Their faces, almost exact replicas. Johnny's eyes were just a shade lighter blue. Steve's matched the blue of the American flag, ironically.

Cane in hand I felt stable, until I refocused on the two grown men who's bickering had evolved into a full blown screaming match. Ben was looking nervous and, for once, unsure if he should intervene. Sue had slipped up her hands, putting up a shield between them and us, always protecting the civilians. Trench coat guy stood unwavering at the head of the table, the other female agent had risen from her chair and moved closer to him, gun in hand.

"Back off, Stark! Before I make you!" ,the normally calm, Reed roared. His face was flushed with rage and he was extending his fingers to grotesque lengths in his rage.

Tony was just as bad, if not worse. "Me? I'm the one who needs to back off?! You know, Richards, why don't you just go back to being a sub-par scientist and leave us the hell alone! The only thing 'Fantastic about you came from an exposure to a gamma radiation phenomenon in space. Which, you managed to screw up by the way!"

I stood in shock, watching them argue as if WWIII was starting before my eyes. Somehow, during all this, both Steve and Johnny had managed to shoulder their way in front of me. The outline of their arms framed Reed and Tony's faces nicely, the light and dark blue of their shirts contrasting brilliantly with the tones of violent magenta and purple Tony and Reed's skin had turned.

Clint twitched faintly, looking uneasy without his bow. Bruce's breathing had become overly calm, his eyes pinched shut in concentration.

"Enough!" Eye-patch shouted. It didn't work.

"ENOUGH!" this time he bellowed it. It worked. "Calm the fuck down." Steve made a strangled noise, he seemed to disapprove highly of cursing.

"We don't have time for this shit. We have two crazy-ass, motherfuckers on the lose and we have to work together. The world can't handle another New York this soon. They're still recovering from the delusional, power hungry god. So, quit this possessive ass, Animal Planet shit and focus. We have Doom, genius with a control over electricity, and Thanos, the God of motherfuckin' death, to worry about." he strode to the door, female agent following.

"Oh, yeah." He turned around as he opened the door " We also have a god coming back in a few days time." he glanced at me "Welcome to the madhouse, Miss Stark."

Faintly insulted and surprised I tried to reply," My name isn't-"

"We had it changed. Better for relations with the public, ties the Avengers and the Fantastic Four together in a more mundane way. People won't start questioning why two teams of superheros are spending so much time together if there is a common factor. That would be you. It'll keep everyone from suspecting Armageddon." With that, he and the stone-faced woman were gone, disappearing into the elevator, leaving me in shock.

Looking around the room full of superheros I cringed helplessly. Reed and Tony were no longer nose to nose but they both still looked homicidal. Everyone else just looked shell shocked. This is going to be so bad.


	7. Traveling to the Two Towers

LACIE'S POV

So this is incredibly awkward. This large, black SUV contains a deadly mix of volatile variables(I do pay attention to Reed's science speak sometimes): two genius superheros who hate each other, add in a set of doppelgangers from different eras, a man that can turn into an enormous, green rage monster, combine with two deadly assassins and a soon-to-be college student. This vehicle could be a traveling Molotov Cocktail. Agent Barton sat in the passenger's seat playing with a steel-tipped arrow, while Agent Romanov drove the vehicle with a passive look on her face, almost bored. Tony and Reed sat in the row of three in front of me, separated by Bruce who couldn't stop fidgeting. I managed to find myself squished, and I mean squished, between Captain America and The Human Torch.

It was sweltering, their arms chaffed against mine in a rough, almost painful way. The tension I could feel radiating through the SUV was not eased for me by Johnny, like it normally would be. He hadn't spoken a word to me since the mall. And, it didn't look like he was inclined to start speaking to me any time soon. I sighed in frustration, not even able to roll my shoulders to relieve some of the stress that had converted into physical tension because of the tight quarters. How do two guys take up so much space? It's not like we were sitting in an old Gremlin.

I twitched my feet, the only physical outlet I had at the moment, as I thought of what was going to happen for the next...well foreseeable future.

It had been decided, after almost three hours of screaming, that everyone would move into Stark Tower while the hunt for the super villains was going on. And when it was decided everyone was going to be living there, everyone had to go. Not just the heroes. I was going, so was Alicia. We were on our way to the Baxter Building to pack our things and move out for awhile. No one was really happy about this. Except, I expect, Tony. But only because it was pissing off Reed so much.

Not even the other Avengers were happy about it. Barton lived on SHIELD headquarters, Natasha lived...wherever Natasha wanted to live. Bruce hadn't even been in the country until a week ago and Steve lived in a little apartment by himself. None of them were exactly thrilled with living with other people that they didn't know, though, I thought their biggest concern was actually living with Tony.

I was livid. I wasn't going to say anything but I could hardly see straight I was so mad. Why did they get to dictate everything? Superheros and secret government agencies should only exist on the Saturday morning cartoons you watched as a kid. I could just go stay with Marley or Anna, but no. I was a vulnerability, I had to be controlled and watched.

Ben and Sue were still at SHIELD, working with this new group that Agent Coulson had put together. They were going to follow the yellow brick road to the City of Gigantic Egos later. Lucky bastards.

It seemed to take forever to reach the Baxter but we all made it in one piece. Johnny was the first one out, he hopped out of the car like it was about to explode and strode inside quickly. Reed and I also left the SUV, but we went at a much more leisurely pace. It was deceiving though, our act of calm acceptance. I could tell neither of us wanted to be there and I could tell Reed was going to talk to me-lecture me- more like it. Once you were around Reed long enough you developed a sixth sense about things, like when he was gearing up to give a speech that even a lying politician or lawyer would cry if faced with. That sense was a defense mechanism, so you could duck and cover, and foist him off on an unsuspecting bystander.

We walked through the lobby completely silent, Natasha had followed us in but she stopped by the reception desk. Johnny must have already gone up because he was nowhere in sight. We waited for the elevator, I kept trying to avoid Reed's gaze, my cheeks burning in anticipation. I was going to be alone in an elevator with Reed for 30 floors, great. The doors slid shut and, surprise, surprise, Reed immediately rounded on me.

"Lacie, this was unexpected-"

"No, duh, Reed."

"Let me finish. This was unexpected but it doesn't have to change anything. Anything at all. Yes, you're related to Tony Stark, but that doesn't make you anything like him, or make me care for you any less. We both know that I...don't care for him much but that will never extend to you. But you have to promise me that if he tries to get close to you you'll see through any lies he'll throw at you. He's famed for his fake smiles and destructive weapons. Just be careful, Lacie." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, this was not what I had expected, at all.

"I know, Reed. I have to admit though, not what I expected to hear from you."

"I didn't think this is where I was going with it, either." We smiled at each other, Reed relaxed and seemed at ease. For a second I did too until started thinking about what he had just said. I could have lost him? For him to make that speech he would've had to consider changing. Right? Or am I just being paranoid? Reed wouldn't do that, he couldn't.

"Lacie? Lace?" Reed called, interrupting my inner breakdown. Coming back to myself I realized he had his hands on my shoulders and had been shaking me. "You in there?"

"Sorry, Reed. What'd you say?"

"I asked how much you think we should pack. How much are you packing? Are you just bringing clothes? Do you think Sue-"

"Calm down, Stretch." I chuckled, quoting Tony from earlier. "Sue can take care of herself and I don't think she'll care what you pack. As long as you don't complain to her that you forgot something. I'm gonna pack what I want, a few bags because who knows how long we're gonna be there. And, no, I'm not just packing clothes. I'll bring some stuff to keep myself occupied, though you're not going to have that problem." Reed nodded as I spoke, soaking up every word I said. He differed to me during anything not science or crime fighting related.

"That sounds right....do you think I'll need a tux?"

I thought about "Maybe, knowing all the random things you guys get pulled into, but I'm sure you can come back. We're not under house arrest." He didn't answer "Right? Reed?"

"We are supposed to stay at Stark's unless we get called to fight or get approval from SHIELD to go out somewhere. Though, I doubt Stark will listen. He'll be going out with...people...all hours of the night." He shifted faintly, looking at me hesitantly. Like I didn't know he was a man-whore. Even more so, now that he and Virginia Potts have broken up, according to the tabloids at least "I doubt you're going to be able leave that much. Including Tony, you could be used as leverage against at least five of us. Probably more when the rest of the Avengers get to know you, you're a liability."

"I am n-!"

"Lacie, you are! Imagine if Sue ,or Ben or Alicia or Johnny or I, were taken by someone, and we couldn't get away. That person would threaten you by threatening us. What would you do?"

"I'd go all Liam Neeson on their ass! Or, find someone who could."

"But if they threatened to kill us immediately if you did? If they would be constantly torturing us while we were in their grasp?"

"Reed-"

"No, Lacie. I wouldn't let that happen. I would do whatever I could do to get you out, to keep you safe. I would give them state secrets,even let them have me instead. It wouldn't be a choice for me, it would be a natural reaction. Like breathing." My heart lurched at the look on Reed's face, he looked stripped bare. He had turned thirty only a few years ago, and he could easily be called handsome, but around his eyes everything, everything that had happened, showed. His gaze was wise and weary, the lines around his eyes weren't all laugh lines, they illustrated nights of constant ponder and work.

I didn't say anything but I nodded softly. He gave me a half-smile as the elevator stopped and opened. He didn't need to say anything else. I wouldn't let myself be the reason that Reed or Johnny, or anyone else, was harmed. He had made his point.

*********************

Sitting on my bed I felt like I was ten again, except I didn't want to leave. Back then, I hated my life. I was tired of being scared of the people my mom brought home. I was tired of being scared of myself for hating my own mother. Now, I loved my life. I had a family and friends that I cared for and looked forward to seeing every day, no matter how annoying I might find them at times.

I flopped back, jostling the bags I packed not five minutes before. Most of my clothes were in the bags, I had my pictures I had acquired in the the past seven years(along with the only picture I had of my mother and I) and just everyday things. But I had to leave so much... that reminded me.

"Roberta?"

A short blonde haired woman appeared next to my bed, smiling her trademark ,Jack Nicholson "Here's Johnny!", smile. It would be odd though. Not waking up to her constant, programmed cheerfulness.

"Yes, Miss Charles? How may I be of assistance?"

I looked at her for a second. Not sure if I should ask what I wanted to...but I needed him.

"Where's Johnny?"

*******************

JOHNNY'S POV

God, I need to get drunk. This fucking super soldier. How in the hell is he perfect? The all American boy? I don't think so.

I went up to the penthouse to get my dad's old coffee mug, and there was Captain Democracy and that creepy archer.

Legolas was flipping channels on our flat screen, "Do you think I have time to turn on the mud wrestling tournament before Nat wants us back in the car?"

"Mud wrestling?"

"Two semi-naked women, rolling around in the mud. It's pretty awesome." Captain Underwear blushed fiercely.

"No, no. I d-don't think we should. Natasha-" He stuttered off, because I took this time to cough and cut off the Captain, before he could sound like even more of a virgin.

"Turn it on," I drawled,Both of them turned around  
" I have twenty bucks on Red Ruby." The archer smiled widely, but the Captain gave me a hard stare. I couldn't help comparing myself to the guy. Sure, we looked alike in the facial area but the body? This guy was a behemoth! He would crush a woman. I'm tall, this guy was Goliath, and I'm fit, but this guy was like on steroids. No, this guys was steroids in human form.

"You're the Human Torch?" he asked, sounding all "no nonsense".

"I guess, I mean, I am pretty hot, not to mention hard to handle. So, yeah, they call me the Human Torch."

A feminine voice laughs from behind me "That's pretty lame, Johnny." I hadn't heard the elevator, and I couldn't help grimacing before I turned around. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about Lacie right now.

"Well, cliche works for a reason, Lacie." her brows pinched together, she clearly noticed that I called Lacie. I only call her that when I'm serious or actually mad.

"Johnny? Can I talk to you? In private?" she asked tentatively, almost scared. And I would have said yes, except for one thing.

She looked at that damn super soldier, making sure he was okay with her talking to me. Like she needed his approval. I'm not going to obsess over everything and make myself jealous over nothing, especially when it's Lacie. She's just Lacie. Not anything that special. Right?

"We can talk later. I'm sure Reed is waiting for us." I brushed past her, to signal the elevator. I had to stop myself from wrapping an arm around her when her expression deflated at my answer. I was always there when someone hurt her, but now it was me.

The four of us clambered into the elevator. I watched as she walked between them, looking so at ease. Then, I noticed something else, something I was pissed that I had forgotten about. I asked her and she flamed red.

"Why do you have a crutch again?"  
*******************************

LACIE'S POV

That was the most awkward elevator ride ever. Johnny must be really mad at me because he laughed along with Clint, instead of burning him to a crisp, when he found out Clint had tripped me and sprained my ankle. At least Steve reprimanded them both for it and said that the crutches might be overkill, but that made Johnny even more prickly. What was wrong with him?

Now, we were all back in the SUV, driving to Stark Tower. Same positions as before, but the anger and tension in the car was now concentrated in one specific area. Between Johnny, Steve and I. I'm not sure exactly what was going on but I could physically feel it. It was thick and it hung heavy on my skin, pressing on my chest, suffocating me. Steve seemed to know that Johnny was sending daggers his way, so he was sitting up straight(more than usual) and glaring right back.

Reed kept glancing back at us, clearly aware that something was wrong. Clint was now polishing his arrows and Natasha still had that passive/bored look on her face. Tony was texting on his phone, his fingers moving fast, but not as fast as Reed's can.

Night had completely fallen on the city but it just made the streets brighter, at least the streets we were driving through. No one saw anything out of the ordinary as we drove through the packed, but less than usual, streets. No one had any idea that a car full of superheros ,who had all saved the world at one point or another, were driving straight through them. It almost felt unfair. Every one of them was kept in the dark, to protect them, but still, kept blind in the dark.

I didn't take much time to get to Stark Tower but it almost felt worse when we arrived. It was alien here. We drove into an underground garage, directly under the Tower. Natasha parked the car and we sat their, except Tony.

"Let's go! So much to do tonight." Tony chatted, getting out of the car. He kept talking but he closed the door so I wasn't exactly sure what he was saying. I'm seriously related to this guy?

"Stark's right." the red-head said from the front seat, looking like she wasn't particularly happy about admitting this.

Faint grumbles sounded, but no one argued. We all piled out of the car, following Tony. We were greeted by his smug smile, sunglasses still on his face.

"Welcome to the dungeons of Stark Tower."


	8. The Prince of Nothing Meets a Liability

LACIE'S POV

I sat with my head in my hands, on Tony Stark's couch. I wasn't sure how Clint had managed not to shoot him by now because I would have.

"No. I'm not sitting through that again." Clint snips through clenched teeth.

"One: Again? When have you seen it before? Two: It'll be like team bonding. Brucey agrees with me. Right?" Tony queried breezily.

Bruce looked up from the game of chess that he was playing with Reed. "Not really, Tony. Male strippers aren't my favorite movie fodder."

Natasha was watching Tony and Clint's argument with vague interest. She seemed to be inclined to side with Tony on this.

"It doesn't matter why I've seen it, just that I refuse to watch it again."

"But Magic Mike is awesome!"

Steve kept tugging on my elbow as this conversation went on. I turned to look at his confused face. He must have a really pressing question seeing as he was ignoring the death stare competition he and Johnny had been having.

Smiling faintly I murmured, "What?"

He looked embarrassed as he asked, "Males strippers? I'm not sure that I entirely get that reference."

I grinned widely "Not really a reference, Cap. It's more a profession."

His face reddened violently, "Like, the-um ladies, that take off their..." his hands gestured forward slightly, asking me to finish his sentence for myself.

" Their clothes? Yeah. Except, now guys do it too. There's this one club called...you know what, never mind. You don't need to hear this story." It was my turn to blush. Steve gave me a slight nod of thanks before returning to his glare-off with Johnny.

"Just-"

"NOOO!" Clint bellowed, cutting off Tony's whine. I sighed, rubbing small circles on my temple. I turned my attention back to Steve and Johnny. My eyes grew huge. Steve looked in full command of himself but Johnny looked like he was envisioning a Fourth of July barbecue. I really didn't want to see superhero vs. superhero fight in Tony's penthouse.

"Johnny." I said quickly standing up from my seat next to Steve on the long black leather couch. Both doppelgangers looked up at me startled. Johnny's gaze quickly switched to back to aggravated again.

"What?" a snipped.

"C-can we talk?" I stammered.

"Fine. Talk." he leaned back on the couch, switching to his patented smirk.

I sighed faintly "Alone?" He examined me for a second before giving me a slight nod and rising from the couch. He strode toward the elevator on his long legs, leaving me to half-jog to keep up. I stepped into the spacious lift tentatively.

I leaned forward and hit the button that would take us down to the floor where our new rooms were. It only took a few seconds in the elevator before the doors opened back up, spilling out the heavy awkward air that had already condensed around us. Johnny walked down three doors to the left, his room for the duration of our stay. I hesitated before going into a closed space with him in his current mood but I followed, hoping to figure out what was with the 212 degree treatment.

"Okay. We're here. Alone. Talk." he said curtly, not even bothering to look at me.

"Johnny..." a million questions sprang to mind: why are you ignoring me, what's up with the death stare with Steve, what did Fury say, what's your job in all this? But the one that came out was- "Do you think I'm a liability?"

"What?" he asked looking fazed.

"Am I a liability?"

"Yes." My heart stuttered as Johnny confirmed what Reed had said earlier. I should leave, they really don't need me around. I hated feeling self-deprecating but I just couldn't help it right then. Why did I ask that? Out of everything? THAT? I don't want to know, know that the only family I have doesn't need the risk of someone like me. JARVIS' voice snapped me out of my pity party.

"Miss Stark, Mr. Storm. I hate to interrupt your conversation but Dr. Richards and Mr. Stark are both requesting your presence as Mr. Grimm and Mrs. Richards have arrived."

I blinked rapidly, clearing my eyes of something that was not tears. Not at all. "Thanks, JARVIS. We'll be-"

"We'll? No. You go. I'm gonna stay here. Tell the geniuses I said something that rhymes with duck off. And say hi to Rocky and my dear sister for me."

"Johnny-"

"Go on, now. Be a good girl and get going." he sneered, but it lacked his normal conviction.

I opened up my mouth to respond, then closed it. I spun on my heel. He doesn't need to be around me if he doesn't want to be. Closing his door I decided that him not coming up with me shouldn't hurt so much.  
***************************************

JOHNNY'S POV

I flopped onto the bed with a groan as she left. I shouldn't be acting like this, especially when I don't feel any of what I'm saying. All I could do was stare at the ceiling pensively. Since when did I let things like this get to me? I'm the human torch for Christ's sake! I sleep with plenty of hot,young women. And this is Lacie! Lacie!

I groaned again, this time loudly. My frustration was at a boiling point and i could feel my skin start to steam. She was so damn aggravating! Why was she all buddy-buddy with the patriot and the archer? When did that happen? And why?

Even though I don't have a problem with her all cuddly with the Captain...no. I do. He doesn't even know her. More importantly: She doesn't know him! Maybe he isn't the embodiment of America and all things wholesome. Maybe, maybe he was a necrophiliac or..I'm being stupid. He's perfect. She deserves someone like him. Not someone like me.

Well, if I can't-, my thoughts were cut off as my door slid open again. The heavy foot fall clued me in on who it was.

"Hey, Rock Biter. What's up?" I drawled, not moving an inch.

"I should ask you." came the grumbly reply " Lacie comes up alone, all upset. Saying you would come up later. What'd you do hothead?"

I snorted "Me? Nothing. Maybe she saw my porn collection and got offended, like Sue did. Though, to be fair, I did warn Sue that-"

"Johnny. Enough. Alicia told me."

My heart skipped faintly "Told you what?" Please, if there is a god, any god, please no.

"That you've got a thing for Charlie. But, I guess I can't call her that since her last name ain't Charles no more."

"Just go-HEY!" I yelled sharply as Ben ripped me up from the bed. His expression was hard, harder than his normally rocky exterior anyway.

"Stop it with the angsty bullshit, kid. Just man up, and tell her." keeping a firm grip on my shirt ,as he 'advised' me, Ben dragged me out of my room and out into the hallway. I could tell we were going back to the penthouse instead of the nearest bar to drown my problems in beer and questionable women with even shakier morals when he started patting me down in an attempt to make me look more composed. I laughed raggedly as we got into the lift and leaned against the back wall.

"Easier said than done, big guy. Easier said." but I straightened up, fixing what Ben screwed up with his clumsy pat down. Maybe he was right. Or, Alicia was right in any case. The big guy didn't normally let me down. It was another short ride but what the doors opened up to made me start crying with laughter and had me wishing I'd gotten here even faster.

*************************

STEVE'S POV

It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
For Not for very much longer 

The speakers pounded out this...odd...song. I could barely watch as two of my teammates and Lacie and the Invisible Woman danced. It was so different from anything I'd seen before, and not truly appealing to me.

I've got to keep control  
I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me

And the void would be calling

As they started singing along, at least Lacie and Tony did, I got a twinge of discomfort in my stomach. These words were too familiar to me. I know that it was just a song but it seemed much more than that. Even if Bruce dancing around half-limp wasn't foretelling doom, it felt that way.

Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

I shook my head, starting to enjoy myself just a little when Lacie started pelvic-no! She could be my great-grandchild. It's just not okay. But that traitorous part roared in disagreement when she sent me a smile when Bruce passed Tony in score.

It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No, not at all  
In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded, I see all

I swallow faintly, I got that reference. All four of them were getting into it, Dr. Richards was even on the side lines challenging Tony to a dance after this round. But not my pessimism was all but a nagging whisper in my mind as I focused on them dancing. Or, as I focused on the pretty brunette swaying her hips. And I don't mean Tony.

With a bit of a mind flip

You're into the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation

Like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Lacie had just jumped into the lead with a perfect, combo or something, and Tony was vigorously complaining while Bruce kept singing and dancing. Mrs. Richards was laughing as Bruce and Tony had to 'thrust' together. The elevator sounded faintly at that point. Richards called out a greeting, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed, otherwise. Except for the booms of laughter, maybe. One voice was rough and full, the other lively and energetic. I stiffened faintly.

Well I was walking down the street  
Just a having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again

The song ended with more crazed dance steps, but I wasn't fully paying attention now. Johnny was walking toward the group, strutting next to the...Ben Grimm. I'd read up on all of the members of the Fantastic Four( SHIELD has files on everyone) so I knew about their team, except for Lacie. But SHIELD was probably trying to keep her hidden. Johnny's profile- a lot like Tony's actually. With no genius thrown in.

"What was that, Sue? You and Reed pulling others into your mating rituals? I'm both relieved and insulted that I wasn't invited." the Torch snarked. Ben and Tony started chuckling, while everyone else started grimacing. Lacie walked over to me, panting slightly after her fourth round of Just Dance.

"You up for a round yet, soldier?" she asked, her lips twitching up slightly. That almost pulled a real smile from my lips. Since I 'woke up' I'd only smiled, really smiled,once not the half-way obligated smile I learned to give in this time. It was when I realized Tony was okay, that he hadn't died for us all when he flew into that portal. The day I learned that Stark was the one to pull the sacrifice play.

I only let out the shadow of one when I answered. "I'll leave that to you. Not really how I want to dance my first time."

Her eyes widened slightly "You've never-" Right then a loud wooshing sound boomed from the outside deck of Stark Tower.

Tony cried out in exasperation "Of course, he's a day early! Why am I surprised?"

****************************

LACIE'S POV

I gasped at the lights that spiraled down from the sky. The spiraled down fiercely, singing out almost audibly. No, they really were making a sound. The color pulsed on the right side of majestically. If anyone tried to describe it to me, they would have failed. Miserably.

What I wasn't expecting was the figure it brought with it. No. Scratch that.

Two figures.

"What the hell!?" Tony yelled "He brought that guy back? Right. Because what we need is another homicidal, psychopathic lunatic on the loose while we're hunting two other assholes just like him."

I narrowed my eyes, wondering exactly who the second guy was. I obviously recognized the tall, strapping blonde man as Thor. From what I saw on the news reels, Thor was like Fabio except from Norse myth. Blue eyes like lightning, strong features and hair that could be in a shampoo commercial. Not to mention his body. Not that I would mention his body. Not that I have.

I hang out with Johnny too much. He's a bad influence. Not that I mind being influenced by him

Eugh. That sounded disgusting, even in my head.

The other man was also tall, very very tall. But he had long raven colored hair, pale clear skin with no facial hair like his companion's beard. When they walked into the penthouse I could make out his eyes even from the distance we were apart. The were a bright emerald green, but they had a look that I couldn't quite place. But I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Friends! I have missed you! How have you and Midgard fared in my absence?" Thor/Fabio boomed.

"Peachy. What the hell is this, Thor?" Tony gritted out.

"What is what, Man of Iron?" he asked innocently, brows drawn together in confusion.

"I believe," the dark haired man sneered "that he speaks of me."

"You bet your ass I am, princess." Tony barked back.

Reed stepped forward "Who is this? Stark?"

"I, you pathetic Midgardian," the emerald-eyed snake hissed " am your rightful King, but the Prince of Nothing." He added this last past as, almost, a whisper.

Natasha and Clint spoke at the same time, on the same wavelength. "He tried to take over the world last year."

My eyes widened, oh God. Then, my heart started having a fucking spaz attack because he turned, he looked straight at me and saw everything. He almost started purring as he grinned:

"And, who might you be, fair maid? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." he started forward "I am Loki."


	9. I Hope You Like My Resume

He almost started purring as he grinned:

"And, who might you be, fair maid? I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." he started forward "I am Loki."

LACIE'S POV

Loki started walked toward me calmly, his head tilted toward the side with shadowed curiosity. He got, maybe, four steps before all hell broke loose. Shouts quickly filled the room as Natasha's gun appeared and fixed on Loki, her reaction coming just a second after Clint notched an arrow.

"Woah, Reindeer Games! Back it up. You're not going near her." Tony snapped, looking edgy. I'd heard that all his suits were destroyed, that he'd hung up his 'cape', and from the look of desperation mixed with anger on his face it was true. Tony seemed like he was itching to call for his suit, but horrified that he couldn't.

Reed moved to stand next to Tony "I agree with Stark, you go anywhere near Lacie-"

"It'll be clobberin' time." Ben finished with a growl. Sue hadn't said anything, hadn't moved, but I noticed the shield she had thrown up around me. Steve had blocked me from Loki's view, his arms crossed in front of him. Johnny wasn't in front of me, but he was close and fire was licking up his arms. I looked over to where Bruce was standing, behind Tony and Reed, and took in his stiff posture and tight expression with wariness. I liked Bruce but I didn't want to be around when his Mr. Hyde side took over.

Loki's voice felt like satin running across my skin when he spoke, though nobody else seemed to enjoy his speaking. "Lacie? An interesting name. What does it mean, little mortal?"

"She's not gonna answer a motherfu-" Clint started to snarl before I cut him off.

"Delicate. It means delicate." I stated. Clint stared at me, half-outraged while everyone else just looked surprised that I had answered him. I didn't necessarily like the meaning, but it fit. I lived in a world where everyone around me could rip me to pieces or burn me to a crisp.

"You don't have to answer his questions, in fact, it's better if you don't." Steve murmured to me. I glanced at his side profile that he had turned toward me. His jaw was tight and he had a hard look glinting in his eye.

"Friends," Thor began "my brother has changed. He helped us fight the dark elves of Svartalfheim. The Lady Jane would give agreement to this if she was present. We thought he had died on the battlefield, he protected Lady Jane from a fatal blow from an elf sorcerer, but he survived. And he now warns us of the compromise between the Mad Titan and the Fire Lord Surtur."

"Wait. Fire Lord? Like that Nickelodeon thing? With the bald, monk kid?" Tony asked, his forehead furrowed. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ironman watches Avatar: the Last Airbender?" I asked incredulously.

"No. I happened to turn it on one day, and I may or may not, have tried to make something that could metal bend." Clint scoffed loudly. "You have a problem with that bird boy?"

"Yeah. The Legend of Korra is waaaaay better than that crap. It's so much more intense."

I gave the two grown men a skeptical look.

"Boys. That's not the point right now. The point is that a mass murderer is standing in the living room of Stark's tower." Natasha says coolly, her gaze never wavering from Loki's face.

"You said something about him changing? Because I doubt it Thor. Thousands of people died because of him!" Steve growled.

Loki scoffed lightly "Thousands? A bit of an overstatement of the devastation and mayhem I caused, isn't it Captain?"

Steve's entire body stiffened as he replied flatly "No. It really isn't." Clint was positively seething with rage as he stared at Loki. I quickly determined that something more personal had happened there.

Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off, and spoke with a soft pleading tone "He has changed. Listen to me. Just one tale."

Bruce's soft voice resonated around the room, collectively answering for the group "One story. Just one."

"Then I get to shoot him." Clint agrees eagerly. I roll my eyes as all of the superheros, including my family, head over to the kitchen section of the penthouse. I didn't follow, I settled down on the couch and pulled out my phone to text Marley.

"Oh, Lacie?" I glanced up at Sue's voice, tipping my head to the side in a silent question. "If he," she gestures toward Loki, who was smirking at her faintly, "gives you any trouble, just make sure he knows that I can an expand a force field inside someone until they explode."

"Okay, Sue. Thanks." I said with an obligatory roll of my eyes. Loki turned his smirk onto to me, a strange light glinting in his eyes. As Sue made her way to her husband's side I heard Thor start up his story in a surprisingly soft voice for the Norse god of Thunder. I wasn't really listening because he lost me at the first mention of 'dark elves' and 'a paralleling of realms'. At that point a soft vibration on my leg signaled that Marley texted back.

_Is the world ending? Again?_

I rolled me eyes, but I grinned happily. I had a weird happiness that I wasn't the only "normal" person who was sort of in on superhero debacles.

**No. At least, not yet. So nthin crazy-er.**

_Oh good_

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. This was how Marley texted when she was with a guy.

**Are you..."busy"?**

_Haha yeah. ;) is this rlly important? or can it wait?_

**It can wait. I was jst bored. ttyl. Have fun ;) But, no love if he isnt wearing a glove!**

_Yes mom. bye!_

I tossed my phone down onto the couch. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. I needed to talk to someone, but I couldn't excuse myself to call Alicia with arising Sue's suspicions. Anna was at her piano practice and Thelma doesn't text. I really need more friends. Without hope I went through my, practically nonexistent, contacts to see if there was anyone I forgot that would actually care.

Alicia  
Anna  
Ben  
Johnny  
Marley  
Phil Coulson  
Reed  
Roberta  
Sue  
Thelma  
Vinchelli's Diner  
Willie Lumpkin

My eyes locked on the one name that hadn't been there before. Phil Coulson. Phil Coulson? When did he- SHIELD. Of course, they put a number of one of their agents in my phone. Responsible and insightful, but creepy. I envisioned texting Phil about my guy dilemma, and my 'being a liability, what can I do?' problem. I blinked, the wheels in my head turning sharply. Well, no fucks have been given this day!

**Agent Coulson?**

_Yes, Miss Stark?_

I took a deep breath and...chickened out.

**What are you up to?**

_Watching Super Nanny. Some new recruits are training with an agent on my team. At this stage it's like watching toddlers going up against the Terminator._

I start laughing helplessly. I didn't think he would actual be honest with me, or at least text back after he realized I wasn't in danger.

**Please tell me that's actually what you're doing. Please.**

_It is. I would send you a video, but your clearance level is Level 3. You need at least a Level 5 to witness this._

I was still laughing when I felt breath stir the hair next to my neck as a voice spoke into my ear "What is so entertaining, little dove?" I jumped and spazzed violently in shock. Loki was sitting next to me, smirk full of cocky disdain.

"N-nothing." I cursed internally when my voice came out as a stammer. I tried again. " Did you just call me 'little dove'?"

"It fits you, I believe. Delicate as you are."

My eyes narrowed angrily "Screw off." Oh, witty Lacie. Very witty.

"I can see how you are related to the one of Iron. You both have such a...stimulating mind." he chuckled. His laugh sounded hollowed and tired.

"How did you know...never mind. I don't want to know. When did you talk to Tony? He doesn't seem to like you much."

His smooth face winced for just a moment, so fast I almost didn't catch it. "During the Chitauri invasion. I threw him out of a window." I gave out a low whistle.

"Ballsy, Prince Ali."

"Prince Ali?" his eyes became contemplative, trying to figure out my words.

I sighed a little. "Aladdin. He became a prince through magic, but he didn't actual have a kingdom. He wasn't really a prince, either."

He face looked blank, clear of expression when he replied with a short "Ah."

We sat there for a minute inn awkward silence. I almost felt bad for saying that, except I remembered all the people he had been responsible for letting die. I focused on Thor's wild hand gestures. He was miming a hammer swing and...a dying pig? I don't know. Clearly, Steve didn't either because he was massaging his temples. He caught my eye and nodded to me, shaking his head faintly. Johnny caught the look between us and glared at me before turning the heat of his gaze onto Steve who was studiously ignoring him with a set jaw.

"They look very similar." Loki muttered to me. I turned my look to him, tipping my head to the side, furrowing my eyebrows. I had already noticed this, but I didn't know where was he going with it.

"With the sexual desire I'm observing from your pathetic mortal men, you could have both. But having them at the same time? Pleasurable, and very tempting I would guess. But you might get confused. Not knowing in the heat of the moment into who's face you were staring. But it could be very...stimulating. Though, you're virginal mind most likely has not gone there." He purred this with amusement. I considered this for a second, getting warmer than I should have.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly " I would have gone there eventually. My 'inner' voice hasn't been contained lately."

"Inner voice?" he inquired, sounding amused and bored.

I flush faintly. I don't understand why I fell the need to explain this to him, but I'm going to. "It sounds like a woman and she doesn't have a problem voicing whatever it thinks. It sounds sweet and tempting I guess you could say, except for once. It almost sounded like someone who could order someone around in battle. Honestly, it didn't sound like the same person." Loki no longer looked bored. He looked like he was realizing something.

"What did the voice, or voices, say? Lacie." he ordered. I went red, thinking about everything I had heard. Nope. Not happening. I shake my head in a silent no.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me something true, I will too."

I rolled my eyes "How can I trust the God of Lies, though."

"I will swear it by the All-mother. It keeps the strongest truth flowing from my lips out of all oaths." he spoke this solemnly. I automatically trusted people, one of my biggest faults, and this was no exception. I knew I shouldn't, it would make me the Queen Idiots. But I was going to.

I opened my mouth to tell him about the voice, to agree with his deal, but right then an overgrown man-child flopped down between us.

"Hey, Princess. How you doing, here in my living room? The one that you dented when the Hulk thrashed you around like a rag doll."

Loki's smirk came back quickly "Quite well, Stark. I see that you didn't fix the dent."

Tony snarked back happily "Nope. Just put some reinforced glass over it. Best memory in this tower. And there are quite a few." He gave Loki a languid smile and winked at me. Ew, ew, ew, ewww.

"Yes, I would suppose so." Loki deadpans.

"But I didn't come over here to reminisce."

"Do tell me why then."

"You can stay. On one condition." Tony held up his index finger. Everyone else was slowly dispersing around the penthouse. Clint was worrying me. He was staring straight at Loki with a predatory smile.

"On what condition will I be allowed to stay in this... wonderful abode."

"You get a handler. Fully approved by SHIELD. They are still trying to decide on a permanent one, but until then-" Tony was cut off by an evilly cheerful voice.

"Me." Clint chirped "You get to be watched by me. And I might get to shoot you." Loki's lips pursed but he nodded. He quickly got up from the couch and stationed himself next to Thor. Thor at first seemed confused, but he apparently decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and simply wrapped one burly arm around him and beamed at everyone. Loki looked as if he was severely regretting his decision.

I watched Clint gaze at Loki with an unnatural hunger, and I worried. I was worrying for an world wide mass murderer! I shook my head and looked at Tony, who was still sitting next to me. Grinning.

"So, 20 questions time?"

*********************************

BEN'S POV

"Ben, I'm worried." Reed told me. I switched my attention from Hothead and Captain America's stare off to Reed's worried face.

" 'Bout what, Reed?" I rumbled. My voice didn't bother me anymore. I mean, it's not what I was used to, growing up in a Jewish household. It wasn't exactly normal, but nothing was since the space station.

"About Lacie. I'm worried that Stark is gonna hurt her." Reed gestured to the couch where Lacie and Stark were sitting. They were laughing about something, Lacie had her head on her knees while Tony had his head thrown back against the couch.

"She'll be fine, Reed. Charlie's a smart kid. Hell, she's not even a kid anymore." I cracked my knuckles at that. I didn't seem right that she was growing up.

"I guess. But-" his fingers were wrapping around and around and around his glass of water. It was making me nauseous.

I growled at him "But nothing Reed. We all love Charlie. Even Hothead." Reed snorted at this. I gripped his shoulder tightly, he winced but focused his eyes on me instead of her.

"He does, Reed. They might fight a lot. Well, more than that. But he would fight for her. Probably, so much more. So would Sue, and me. Don't worry. Stark wouldn't be the one to hurt her."

Reed nodded, relaxing a bit, his fingers became normal length again. "Thanks, Ben." Reed clapped me on the shoulder and walked over to where Sue was standing with Bruce. I sighed, in relief and sadness.

Relief because he hadn't gotten what I meant by Tony not being the one to hurt her. Hell, I didn't even think she would be the one to get hurt. For once, the hotshot was putting himself on the line when it came to something other than crime fighting. He was going to get hurt if anyone did, I was a rock, not blind. I could see how she looked at Rogers.

I'm not sure which one Reed would rather she dated. This was gonna be fun.

*****************************

LACIE'S POV

"Tony, what the hell is this?" Clint yells out with laughter. He and Tasha are hovering over Tony's StarkPad. Tony hopes up and runs over to see what they hacked into.

"Alright. I can actually explain that." Tony says looking relieved. Everyone, even Loki, starts moving toward the trio in curiosity.

"What can't you explain on here?" Clint asks. Natasha taps on the screen a few times while Tony stammers and tries to get her to stop. Time seems to pause as she stops probing around and everyone, except me, sees whatever it is.

"Tony..." Steve says in shock, his eyes wide but never looking away.

"Shut up, Spangles! I bet you saw worse on that tour with all those ladies."

"No, Tony! I didn't! I don't even understand-"

Clint interrupts with a quick question "Can you send me the link for this?"

As everyone starts chiming in, Thor with a memorable "I have participated in something like that! Except there were three women and a man." I decided to do something very stupid right then, instead of listening to whatever deprived act the blonde godling participated in. I felt that I had to do it, my protective side had kicked in.

When Tony and I had been talking I used one of my questions to ask about Clint and Loki.

_"Your turn, cupcake." Tony cheered. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless._

_"So why does Clint hate Loki so much more than the rest of you?" Tony pulled back. He clearly hadn't been expecting that._

_"Loki put him in some mind controlled state. Clint can remember everything and was aware the whole time, it was like he was just a passenger in his own body. I wouldn't be surprised if he really did shoot Loki."_

With so much hate for him, I couldn't help thinking that Clint shouldn't be his handler. It wasn't only this that was making me consider a very stupid and dangerous path. I didn't want to be a liability. Loki asking what my name meant was really a kick in the metaphorical balls. Delicate, everything about me was delicate. Even my name. I couldn't live this life like that, eventually some super villain would come along and use me for bait and my family would get hurt.

Once they were all sufficiently distracted I got up from the couch and made my way into the elevator. I pressed the button for the housing floor and waited. I left the lift when it stopped, and I slid into my new room. I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone. I swayed my thumb back and forth over the screen in silent contemplation. I had to do this. For Reed. Ben. Sue. Alicia....Johnny.

I quickly went to my eleven contacts, stopping on the sixth one. Again, I paused. I took a deep breath, steadied my nerves and pushed call.

"Agent Coulson speaking." came a voice over the line.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see. "Hey, Coulson. It's Lacie Ch-Stark. Lacie Stark. Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure. My show is own commercial. What do you need?" he responded. I could hear a loud shout in the background, followed by a resounding thud. "Oh. That had to hurt. Good try ,Martinez. Fitz-Simmons, please tell me you got that on video."

"Coulson?" I asked over the babbling voices in the background.

"Sorry, Miss Stark. What was it you needed?"

"A number." my pulse was sky rocketing. I could barely breath now.

"A number? Like a phone number?"

"Yep. The very same thingy." Thingy? Really, Lacie? Really?!

"Ooookay. A thingy for who?"

"Whom. Not who. I think. But, ya know-"

"Lacie."

"Fury. I need the number for Director Fury."

"Why?"

"I want to talk about something important."

"Stark...we aren't the easiest place to work. It's the reason we don't put out wanted ads in the newspaper. It's challenging, life consuming and very elite."

"I didn't say...alright, yeah I want to talk about a job. And I think Fury is the one to make this call."

Silence.

"Coulson?"

"Alright, I'll text you the number."

I gave out a gusty sigh "Thank you, Coulson."

"Promise me one thing though." he said cryptically.

"What?"

"When your clearance is high enough," he hesitated "you'll watch Super Nanny with me. Once you get trained, that is."

I start laughing in disbelief "Yes. I promise."

"And Lacie?" a short pause permeated over the phone "Good luck. I need someone who actually watches my shows with me. And call me Phil."

" Alright. Thanks, Phil. Bye."

"Bye, Lacie. Anytime."

I hung up. I pressed my knuckles to my mouth, not sure why I was so panicky now. Only a few seconds later my phone vibrated. It was a text from Phil. I opened it.

It was a phone number. I gulped, feeling like the stupid heroine in an action movie. Always making the wrong choice. I could envision the audience groaning as I saved the number in my phone, telling me to delete it and go back upstairs. They would physically yell and shout when I pressed call and put my ear up to the phone and waited for him to pick up.

The female voice came back, the more maternal one. I recognized the distinction now:

**It's not too late. Hang up the phone. Be safe. Go back upstairs to your-**

A faintly exasperated and commanding voice picked up on the other side of the line.

"This had better be important, Stark."


	10. Your Doom Has Arrived

LACIE'S POV  
  
The sound of Fury's voice triggered some sense of self preservation in me. All I could think was fight or flight. Fight or flight. I almost cut off the call then and there but an echo of a small memory bounced into my mind, rapping at the walls of my skull.  
  
 _"Am I a liability?"  
  
"Yes."_  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes, you  _are_  a liability.  
  
Yes,  _you_  will get people hurt.  
  
Yes,  _you_  will get people killed.  
  
"Stark?" Fury's annoyed voice buzzed over the phone.  
  
"I want to work for SHIELD." I blurted out. No finesse. No small talk.  
  
A short pause, then "Do you now? And, why would you want to do that?"  
  
I rubbed a hand across my temple as I answered "I need a purpose. Just...take it at that, Fury. Don't try and dissect it right now."  
  
"Why would I just go along with it? No questions? Just blind trust? I don't even know you, Miss Stark. Oh, wait. I do. Born Lacie Antonia Charles; June 4, 1995 to a Miss Renee Charles. Biological father- Anthony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. You ran away from home before you were even in your teens. But, who could blame you? Domestic abuse and public disturbance charges were pressed against your mother, not to mention a bevy of drug charges that were laid against your stepfather. Reed Richards took you in when he found you on the streets, and you've lived with him since then. You are wrapped up so deeply within the Fantastic Four, why then, would an agency that controls the Avengers mess with you?"  
  
"You yourself mentioned why. Reed took me in, he may as well be my dad. But Tony actually  _is_  my father. I have ties to both teams. I'm intelligent, I have an IQ of 161, and I'm physically fit. If I were to work for you, you would have my loyalty. Saying that, the Fantastic Four would be more deeply roped in with you. You could use me."  
  
Fury scoffed "Miss Stark, we don't use-"  
  
"Bull shit. You use people until they're drained and empty, and you know it. Even knowing that myself, I'm still offering. You don't have to coerce me into anything. It'll save you time."  
  
Silence. But I don't say anything. I've said everything I had to say.  
  
"If I agree to let you work for SHIELD, you wouldn't do it for nothing, would you?" he asked finally, after long, awkward minutes of quiet where I sang the Jeopardy! theme song in my head.  
  
"Well," I murmured "Let no one say that you're just a pretty face. Yes, I would have some... _conditions_."  
  
He sighed slightly "What?"  
  
"I want to work with Coulson, I'll only be trained by the people he recommends. I'm only signing a...contract for....I guess it would be called a test period. About six months would be ideal."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Well, I would prefer to stay around this area, but that's negotiable. OH! If I have to have a code name, Clint is not allowed  _anywhere_  near that process."  
  
"Fair enough. And, that really is all?"  
  
"Loki needs a handler."  
  
"No." Fury said automatically "You have no experience-"  
  
"But I'll be surrounded by superheros every minute since I'm living here now. And when I go off for training, Clint or Sue can watch him."  
  
"Mrs. Richards? I don't think-"  
  
"She can make someone explode in 3.5 seconds by creating and expanding a force field in their body. I think she could handle him."  
  
"Fine. I'll have Coulson bring over the contract tomorrow."  
  
I let out a short sigh of relief, feeling as if I had just ran a marathon. Just talking with Fury had my heart almost going into cardiac arrest.  
  
Fury started talking again. "And one condition I have for you, Miss Stark."  
  
Feeling  _far_  more confident than I should have, I asked "What?" I mean it couldn't be  _that_  bad, right?  
  
"You get to let both teams know that you're working in the big leagues now. Good luck. And, good bye, Miss Stark." he hung up after that, leaving me stunned and panicking. Reed would have an aneurysm when he found out. Everyone else...well, no one would be too pleased. Except, maybe, Coulson. Phil. Agent. Whatever I'm supposed to call him. Of course Fury would make me tell a room full of super powered people and gods something none of them want to hear.  
  
That rat  _bastard_.  
  
******************************  
  
SUE'S POV  
  
"The ion particle shift would make it implausible, if not out right impossible." Reed protested angrily. Tony laughed at him mockingly.  
  
"Well, Richards, if you factored in the dual repletion rate of the isotopes involved, you would clearly-"  
  
"No! That factor doesn't out weigh the fact that during quantam spin-"  
  
"Yes, it does! As long as, during quantum  _orbits_ , not spin, you were to isolate-"  
  
"Isolate the DNA based atoms of his molecular charge? Where are you going to find anything that can do that? I don't have anything, and I doubt even you do. I don't even think we could build it, even  _if_  we got along and worked together singing Kumbaya!"  
  
"Well, I happen to have a good friend who is an expert in gamma radiation. Oh, Brucey!"  
  
Dr. Banner, who had been watching warily from next to me, gave a small start at his name being called. He looked nervous and highly uncomfortable as he gave his opinion.  
  
"Well, Tony. Dr. Richards. We could make it," -Tony gave a triumphant cry- "in maybe six years. Not six weeks, or even six months" -that turned into spluttering protests.  
  
I shook my head as Tony called Banner every word for a traitor that he could think of, causing Reed to stick up for Banner quickly. As amusing as this could be, we needed to figure out how to track Victor. He was-is slippery and not stupid in any sense of the word. Before I could step in and make myself heard and get everything under control a hand brushed across my elbow.  
  
I half turned to see who it was, and saw midnight blue eyes looking at me hesitantly. "Hey, Lacie girl. Are you okay?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
I glanced to Reed in faint concern, who was caught up in his argument. Thoroughly enjoying himself.  _Boys_.  
  
"Sure. What do you need?" I asked. She motioned toward the kitchen bar table. I raised an eyebrow but I followed her over and sat on a stool. She stood across from me, clearly preparing herself. "So?"  
  
She flipped her hair softly, running the dark, brown tendrils through her fingers. "I just talked to Fury about it and...I'm joiningSHIELDgonnasignthecontracttomorrow."  
  
I blinked at her, not quite sure what she had slurred. But I heard SHIELD thrown in and I knew it that it was nothing good.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm joining SHIELD, I'm signing a contract with them tomorrow." she didn't meet my eyes as she said it and I could feel her worry, about my reaction, pulsing off of her. Thinking about what could happen to her,why she would want to do this....then I could only say one thing.  
  
*******************************  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
"Okay." Sue said simply, shrugging her shoulders. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at her. Not fully believing my ears.  
  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered.  
  
"I said okay. I'm...worried. But I understand."  
  
"You-what?" I felt my voice barely coming out in a shocked squeak. She understood? Well, that was  _not_  what I was expecting.  
  
"I understand, Lacie. I get it. I think. It can't be... _easy_  living with us and watching us go off and fight. And not being able to help us. I would feel powerless, too. And, SHIELD...well, at least you're not becoming a criminal to find power. Though, they're not far off in my opinion."  
  
I just nodded at her numbly, more shocked than I would have been if she had started yelling at me. Sue smiled softly, reaching out and squeezing my hand, blonde hair drifting around her face.  
  
"Just" she started "Tell Reed soon. But I wouldn't tell him alone, he is liable to break something."  
  
I gave out a hollow laugh as she walked back to where our resident geniuses were standing. I looked after her in bemusement, jumping when a voice spoke from behind me.  
  
"So, you're going to be working for SHIELD now?" a certain, scary redhead asked. My eyes widened as I nodded. Not what I wanted to happen next.  
  
She assessed me for a moment, head tipped to the side in cold contemplation. Then, she shrugged. Her lips tilted up in the faintest amusement.  
  
"Loki charmed you, huh? But I'm guessing no one else is going to notice that. And, you better hope that Barton doesn't. Either way, welcome to the family." She gives me another once over before turning and walking to the couch to sit with the Captain. I watch her go in silent contemplation, my eyebrows drawn together. Why is no one being predictable.  
  
"What was she talking about, Charlie?" a grumbly voice growls out. I spin around, yet again, to see Ben glaring at me. Great. The one person  _does_  act predictably.  _Awesome_.  
  
"Well..." I breath, rubbing a hand along the side of my neck. His gazes hardens, if that's possible. I feel small and disgusting under his challenging glare.  
  
"Charlie."  
  
I close my eyes when I answer. I can't look him in the face. "I'm joining SHIELD. Fury agre-"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!?!" he boomed, looking enraged. I frantically shush him, for all the good it does. I glance back toward the living area, everyone was staring at us, Sue in sympathy and Natasha in amusement.  
  
So much for getting everyone alone to tell them.  
  
"I guess," I said, looking back and forth from Ben to everyone else --except Reed, who I can't look at,  _I can't_ \-- "I should tell you. All. All of you. Collectively." Bruce raises his eyebrows at me, worried and suspicious, while Clint just smirked at my blabbering. I started moving around the penthouse until the long string of windows were at my back, and everyone was facing me.  
  
Steve looked interested "What are you going to do?" Even though, Johnny rolled his eyes at Steve for his obvious question, his face showed the same interest but with more concern and anger mixed in.  
  
"Okay, so here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath before clapping my hands together, putting on a charming and enigmatic smile. A smile, that unbeknownst to me, I had inherited from along line of Starks. "I talked to-"  
  
" **RICHARDS! STORM! GRIMM! AND AVENGERS!** " a booming voice roars from outside of the window. I turn around at Reed's shout of "Victor!"  
  
A man in mostly black leather, a silver, metal mask and dark green cape hovered only ten feet from me. A black gloved hand slowly reached up and removed his mask, revealing a handsome, chiseled face accented with gleaming, dark hair.  
  
"Hello, Reed." he said, voice returning to normal. He smirks at the rest of us "Sue. Rocky. Pretty boy. And...Lacie." he smiles widely at me. I snort and toss my hair in derision.  
  
"Oh, you didn't miss me?" he pouts as he looks at me. I just laugh coldly, and turn my back on him and walk over to where Loki and Thor, the closest to me, were standing.  
  
"Whatever could have given you  _that_  impression, Mr. Von Doom?" I say smiling darkly. I still remember hearing the story about him freezing Reed and almost killing Sue. So, no. I don't like him.  
  
Ben cracks his knuckles where he stands, while Johnny starts heating up. Literally. To my surprise, Tony steps up.  
  
"It's not polite to show up at people's homes uninvited. And I definitely did not invite you. But maybe it's a super villain thing. What do you think, Reindeer Games?" Loki just rolls his eyes, before shooting me a curious glance which I wave off. He'll find out, just like the Avengers, why we hate this guy so much.  
  
"I really am offended, though. You throw me in the ocean and leave me for dead? That's cold. And I've been frozen before. I  _know_  cold."  
  
"You should have stayed there." Ben growled furiously.  
  
"What? And not seen our little girl grow up?And, how gracefully she has aged. You do look lovely, Lacie." Victor says with a lazy smile. I huff angrily with a muttered ascent. "Broken any hearts yet, beautiful? No, no. I doubt it. Reed's probably had you locked up in some tower."  
  
Reed starts forward "Shut up, Victor."  
  
"Why Reed? Am I hitting a nerve? Is our little Stark --oh, yes, I heard about that-- still  _innocent_? Because, I can fix that." his smile turned leering and skin crawling. I gagged softly at the very thought.  
  
"What the hell did you just say, you fuckin' leprechaun?!" Clint snarled, starting forward with his bow notched. Loki laughed softly next to me, and I looked at him expecting light amusement at all our  _mortal_  problems. But I was wrong. His gaze, fixed on Doom, was just as dark, if not darker, than Clint's.  
  
"Who are you to talk, birdo? Poor thing. No arrows, no chance. Me? Well, come a little closer and you'll find out."  
  
"Don't." Sue warned Clint softly. She stepped forward, extending a force field in front of her as she went. "What do you want, Victor?"  
  
Doom's gaze turned mocking "What every other power-crazed, mad man wants."  
  
A line of bulky, powerful robots rose up behind Doom. Each one raised a hand, actually a mini-cannon where a hand should be, and targeted the Tower. More specifically, the windows.  
  
"Chaos."  
  
They fired.


	11. Flashbacks (Part 1)

The monitor beeps sullenly in the otherwise silent medical ward. Four men sit around one of the beds, while another paces back and forth in agitation.  _She_  lays in silence, pallid and dead to the world. Her hair is slick against her skin from the sweat that coats her body as she fights the pain and injury plaguing her prone form.  
  
****************************  
  
 **36 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
I scream automatically as the glass shatters from the windows, rocketing toward us, glinting maliciously. Two strong arms wrap around me and hall me to the floor, onto my stomach, as he blocks me from the brunt of the projectiles. Blonde hair from my protector falls to the floor next to my face, severed by some of the flying glass. After a few seconds I'm pulled into a sitting position and Thor checks my injuries, brushing his thumb against my temple and coming away with his golden skin stained a vivid red.  
  
"Are you alright, maiden?" his booming voice asked. I trembled as I nodded my head. I didn't tremble because I was scared, though I know I should have been, I trembled because something was rushing through my veins, something hot and angry. When he decided that I would be well enough without him, he picked me up and rushed me over to where Tony's bar was. He deposited me behind it with little ceremony and I fell onto to someone else.  
  
"Do you intend to give me all of your castoffs? Or just the injured ones?" a sneering voice threw out at Thor. I tipped my head back to get a good look a Loki's face, which was studiously ignoring the girl that had just been dropped onto his lap suddenly. Loki was more intent on watching the man to his left who was frantically messing around on a StarkPad and muttering about how it was always his freaking house, and how he could only redecorate so many times. His leg was hanging at an awkward angle and his pant leg was stained a dark black-red, but it looked like a swath of green had been wrapped around it under the knee to stop the blood flow.  
  
Though, I wouldn't mention to anyone that Loki's cloak was ripped along the bottom.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Loki's nonchalance, looked away from Tony's injury and focused on Thor. Who was looking at his brother with faint disapproval and consideration. "No, brother. I  _entrust_  them unto you while I fight in both of our steads." And with that, Thor held out his hand.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at his warrior like display that caused  _nothing_  to happen. Not fully trusting any of Loki's answers about his brother, I turned to Tony for an explanation. He didn't even look up from his StarkPad as he answered my silent question.  
  
"Just wait for it, kid." I blinked at him, before turning back to Thor right as something  _did_  happen. A hammer ripped through one of Doom's bots that had been advancing on us and straight into Thor's open palm. I couldn't stop my jaw from popping open in faint awe at his obvious little display of bad-assery. My look wasn't missed by either of of the Asgardians. Loki snorted in derision but Thor threw me a lopsided smile and a wink.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
The blipping sound from the monitor skipped suddenly, stopping the pacing man in his tracks. It started up regularly again but he stood frozen and watching the screen with the rising and falling green lines instead of resuming his laps around the room. Bruce leaned back in his chair and pulled off his glasses so he could rub the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the people around him sighing in anger at their situation.  
  
They couldn't do anything for her.  
  
*****************************  
  
 **36 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
It felt like they had been battling forever, though it had been maybe thirty minutes, if that.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Loki asked to the thin air. I looked away from a broken bottle of gin's contents that were spilling onto the floor. His gaze was furrowed and lips thin in contemplation.  
  
"Probably that your only use is babysitting us as you're sitting on your ass uselessly while we're being bombarded by gigantic-ass robots." I said primly. Tony snorted and looked up from trying to reactivate JARVIS, the AI had been shut off when the missiles that broke the windows damaged his system connected to the tower, to give me a bemused glance.  
  
"Pardon me?" Loki said, pulling back to glare at me down his nose. I leveled him with an annoyed look.  
  
"You heard me, Princess." we glared at each for a moment. The soundtrack to our stare off was Tony's muttered curses, the roaring of the Hulk and Ben, Reed and Doom's verbal argument and a smattering of Captain America and the Human Torch bickering.  
  
Loki's lips finally twitched up into a condescending smirk "Fair enough, daughter of Iron. Try to not get killed in my absence. The golden Prince of Asgard would be highly put out with me." Before I could ask what he meant he pulled off some bad-assery of his own. Using one hand, he gripped the top of the bar with long fingers and vaulted over in a simple, smooth, yet impressive move.  
  
Tony looked up and shared a glance with me.  
  
"Asgardians love showing off their old grandpa moves."  
  
I cracked a grin right as a ricochet came over the bar and cracked something else.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
Reed and Tony sat with their heads bent together as the built a lay out for their new lab on a hologram. They argued but there was no drive behind their exchange of insults, no interest in besting the other.  
  
The monitor kept beeping steadily.  
  
***************************  
  
 **35 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
"It's still not working and I can't fucking move fast enough to go anywhere!" Tony yelled out in frustration, throwing down his StarkPad. The screen was cracked violently down the middle, so deeply that it had damaged the programming and Tony couldn't get it to work again. I bit my lip as the rush in my veins came back from earlier, prodding me to offer something incredibly stupid.  
  
"Where could I get to a replacement?"  
  
His eyes all but popped out of his head "What?"  
  
"Where, Tony?"  
  
He looked at me for a minute, trying to decide something. Whatever it was, it was determined in my favor.  
  
"Down in my lab. Next to a red toolbox, the one open. Not closed." I nodded and rose to a crouch, trying to figure out how to get across to the elevator, and if the elevator even worked. We hadn't been able to see any of the fighting, just listened to the sound of people getting thrown around in the glittering night of NYC. It sounded pretty damn painful, Tony had to hold me back when Reed's cry of pain cut through the symphony of breaks and thuds and rips. I hadn't heard him call out an order to the team since.  
  
Deciding on the screw it all method, I shifted my wait and raced toward the elevator doors with everything I had. I got glimpses of the fight around me. Most of the bots seemed to be in the air outside the tower or ripped to pieces and scattered over the penthouse floor. I jumped over a metal arm as I sprinted through the red zone, almost getting hit by a volley of gun shots(they apparently had machine guns that came from their backs) but a familiar orange shield threw itself in front of me and deflected them.  
  
"What the hell, Charlie?!" Ben roared at my back. I hadn't stopped running. I also didn't bothering answering because I had actually made it to the elevator. I slammed a hand into the button and almost started crying in relief when it lit up and the doors slid apart.  
  
Right before the doors closed I looked back towards Tony. He was watching me with wide eyes. He mouthed something but I can't read lips for anything. I just nodded at him, trying to look bored and confident. But then I saw something that had me falling to my knees when the doors closed.  
  
Reed was sprawled on the ground, lifeless.  
  
***************************  
  
 **The Present**  
  
Thor sits next to a quiet Johnny Storm. Both are uncharacteristically silent. The younger,by centuries, blonde male has as stone cold look on his face as he watches the woman's face for any sign of change or awareness of the people around her.  
  
There is none.  
  
***************************  
  
 **35 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
I can't breathe. Reed. Oh, God, please  _no_. Just  _please_.  
  
Everything is spinning. Nothing is right anymore.  
  
The doors are opening, but I can't, I can't get up.  
  
But it's okay. Someone is here to pull me up.  
  
I'm an idiot, nothing is okay. Even if she smells like-  
  
Wait, what- she?!  
  
Everything tips sideways when I realize that I'm not alone.  
  
***************************  
  
 **The Present**  
  
The medical doors slide open as a blonde walks in, her blue eyes hard. Her arm is in a sling and there are a few cuts grazing her cheek, but she walks like she just came back from a press conference. Which she did.  
  
A quick glance to the bed, full of frustration and spoiled hope, is all she spares as she walks over and inserts herself into her husband's lap.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Stable." he murmurs shortly.  
  
***************************  
  
 **33 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
"Who-o a-are y-you?" someone says, their voice wobbling helplessly.  
  
The woman smiles sweetly, her eyes full of something that I couldn't place. "Be calm, little one. There is no need to weep."  
  
It hits me then. I'm the one crying. Wow. That should have been way more obvious. I repeat my question, a little stronger this go around "Who are y-you?" ,but not perfect.  
  
Her smile softened, if it was possible. She had dark honey brown hair, twisted into intricate braids and dark, warm brown eyes. She was dressed like the wife of a wealthy CEO. White dress pants, white suit jacket with a golden shirt underneath. "My name isn't that important right now. But if it would make you feel any better, you may call me... Dria Aggoffars, I suppose."  
  
Dria? Well, that's...different.  
  
"Do you know who I am, child?" Dria asked quietly. I started to shake my head no when I realized that her lips hadn't moved when she asked that.  
  
"Did you just..." I made a tiny gesture toward my head, hoping that my auditory hallucinations hadn't progressed onto full blown visions of fake people. Because I  _did_  know her, or at least I knew her voice. The warm, maternal one that resounded in my head earlier when I started panicking at the mall, and again when I called Fury.  
  
"Yes, dear." she...thought, because her faced stayed in that tranquil smile, lips never moving "I am connected to you, so you choose how I communicate with you."  
  
"Can you talk. Like, with your mouth and everything?" it was starting to freak me out.  
  
"Of course, dear." Dria laughed warmly. I shifted uncomfortably, she reminded me of how a mom should be and how my mom wasn't like that.  
  
I ruffled my own hair and wandered over to where I saw Tony's extra tablet gleaming. "So, why are you here? Even if you are just some figment of my imagination, there has to be a point to you showing up  _now_."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, before glancing up at the ceiling pointedly. I sighed. I seriously needed to work on my comprehension skills, because I had no clue what she meant with that look. Another explosion rocked the Tower just then, the symphony of horrid sound came back tenfold.  
  
Dria looked worried as she hurried over to me and started shuffling me over the the elevator."I don't find myself fond of the idea, I wold much rather take you away from this, but you need to get back upstairs. You rested in the...lift far too long for this battle, my child." I blinked at her in confusion. It didn't feel like the ride had taken that long but I was kind of out of it.  
  
"How long was I out of it?"  
  
She gave me a sad and tired look.  
  
"Too long."  
  
********************************  
  
 **The Present**  
  
Nick Fury is sitting in the command room when she comes in. He's moving icons on his desk screen around, looking for the best response move to make. He doesn't look up when she comes to a stop at the other side of his desk and stands at attention.  
  
"Status report, agent."  
  
He might not look up but he can feel her stiffen at the title and the way that he holds it out longer than he needs to.  
  
"I...Damage to the city was contained to three blocks, as we first estimated. No civilian causalities, Doom didn't focus on them, surprisingly. Captain Rogers and Ben Grimm are en route to HQ from the press conference as we speak, the Invisible Woman has already arrived. Coulson is gearing up to leave within the hour. Everyone else is in the medical ward with..." she trailed off not needing to say who, running her fingers through her short hair. Her face was blank though, a seamless mask of seeming indifference.  
  
Though, the guilt at the injured woman's fate curling in the pit of her stomach said that she felt otherwise.  
  
***************************************  
  
 **32 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
The elevator opened and I expected shouts, giant Doombots and a splayed out, deathly still Reed. I didn't expect a perfectly intact penthouse with only one occupant. Victor.  
  
"Evening, Miss Stark. Or, do you prefer Charles, still? Maybe, Richards?" his smile widened "I could offer Von Doom, if you wanted." I grimaced as he laughed into his champagne. Wait, champagne? Why...  
  
"Oh, don't you like what I've done with the place, dear?" he stood elegantly and gestured around him grandly. His smirk was smug but a glint in his eye said that he was far from satisfied. The penthouse looked almost exactly the same, except the colors were all greens and silver and black. The New York night sky was filled with glittering stars, all shining beautifully. Victor was wearing a sleek, black suit and tie ensemble. I hated to admit it, but...wait, stars?  
  
You can't see the stars in New York, the city lights block out the sky.  
  
Where was I?


	12. Flashbacks (Part 2)

**32 HOURS EARLIER**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
"Where are we?" I asked softly, clutching the StarkPad to my chest. I took one step forward and stopped, after feeling something odd. I looked down at my legs, or where they  _should_  have been visible. Instead, there was a sheer green fabric, the color of the forest in spring, flowing around them. It was loose all the way up to my waist, where is tightened and the color darkened. This asshole had put me in a dress!  
  
"I like your taste, Victor. A little too, light, for the company present though." I said with a confident smile, shuddering internally at his leering. My breasts were almost completely exposed, something that had to be intentional from the way his gaze hadn't moved as he sipped his champagne in his expensive, designer looking suit. The room was tilting faintly, the hues seemed a little too bright to be real.  
  
"No, I think it's perfect, Lacie. I can call you Lacie, right?" he laughed softly, some inside joke with himself. "Why don't you come join me? We have some things to talk about."  
  
A sound like a swarm of buzzing bees filled my head. No way in hell!  
  
"I think I'll just stay here, actually." his smooth smile vanished, immediately.  
  
"No. I don't think you will, Stark." the room started spinning and the colors blurred, stretching the silhouettes of the room into to dark, grotesque projections. I felt an extreme heat flooding into my body, before I felt nothing at all.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
The picture is in black and white. But Steve knows what the colors really are. Her hair is brown and soft, her eyes are too, the serious lips are pink and can curl up into the most beautiful smile.  _Could_ , he reminds himself darkly. They could. But now, now that smile is probably dust. Along with all the rest of his friends that he would fight along with.  
  
But the Captain doesn't dwell, he concentrates to the time around him. Which is almost as bad, at the moment.  
  
He's sitting in the backseat of a reinforced, SHIELD SUV, next to the man called The Thing. Both of them are dead silent as they ride from the press conference to SHIELD HQ. Ben is staring at his orange, cracked hands like they're responsible for what happened. Like they could have gotten to the trio on the penthouse floor on time. Steve is staring blankly at the numerous files a Junior Agent had shoved into his hands before he had started the conference. Both had a reel of memories from the questions of the reporters turning over, and over, in their minds.  
  
 _"Captain America! Captain! What happened today, around Stark Tower?"  
  
"Is it the supporters of the alleged Mandarin?"  
  
"Mr. Grimm! Is it true that the Fantastic Four are disbanding?"  
  
"Has Victor Von Doom really come back to life, again?"  
  
"Has the Baxter Building really been vacated, Mrs. Richards?"  
  
"Is the reported death true? Did someone really die?" This question pulls the morose group of superheros up short. Ben starts to shut down under the rapid fire questioning, leaving Steve to answer the questions while Sue glares death at the blonde reporter who asked about the causality as if asking about the weather._  
  
 **31 Hours Earlier**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
"Welcome back, Your Majesty. You've been out for awhile. I didn't realize magic would affect you like  _that_." was the first thing I heard. I swatted at the origin of the voice, rolling over so I could go back to sleep. The voice dispelled a soft chuckle and ran a hand down my exposed back. I sighed, the skin-to-skin contact felt exquisite in this heat.  
  
Wait.  
  
Magic? My eyes snapped opened and I stopped breathing momentarily. What in the hell?  
  
Sand. There was sand everywhere. I slid a tentative hand forward, expecting the rough grain to give under my probing fingers. Instead, I felt a hard, cool surface that was crusted with something. I could smell saltwater, and hear the crash of waves upon the shore. I guessed those would be fake too. But the air was stifling, it felt like a warm blanket that had been on just a little too long during the night. Nothing fake there.  
  
I pushed myself away from the hands that had been slowly massaging between my shoulder blades and flipped over to see a smug Victor, who was wearing a dark green polo shirt and khaki shorts now, smiling at me.  
  
"You do realize how fucking creepy you are, right?" I spat furiously. I remembered blacking out, the rush of too bright colors and the distortion of everything around me. But, I couldn't figure out how we had been transported from a cleaned penthouse, to a white sand beach. Last I had heard, Doom hadn't had magical fairy powers.  
  
Victor's charming smile was gone. "I prefer eccentric." He gripped the upper part of my arm and ripped me to my feet. The dress was gone. In its place was a black bikini with rhinestones.  
  
"If I keep changing clothes like this, I'm going to feel like Oprah with all of the wardrobe changes." I said, trying to tug out of his grip. He smirked, tugging me over to hammock which he proceeded to fall into, pulling me down on top of him. I squawked at our closeness, disgusted by the man who had tried to kill my family. On multiple occasions.  
  
"What do you  _want_?" I yelped, smacking his hands away from where they played with the strings that held my top together. He chuckled, his tone making me freeze. He sounded insane, his voice cold and crazed with something I couldn't pinpoint. His hands gripped my jaw, tilting my face so that I was staring into his steel blue eyes. He smiled then, a smile that made me want to cry.  
  
“The world, Lacie.”  
  
He leaned in, so close that our lips were almost touching, and he brushed my hair from my face, twining it around a finger. He contemplated those little strands of hair for a moment.  
  
“And for that, I need you.”  
  
 **The Present**  
  
 _“I'm sorry, but, who are you?” Sue asked pointedly, glaring at the pretty blonde in the front row.  
  
“Christine Everhart. Vanity Fair.” she answered with a smirk. The others in the media room fell silent as they watched the two blonde women squaring off. Ben muttered something to Sue, something she didn't even bother listening to.  
  
“Well, Christine, the answer is no. No one died. Not yet, anyway.” Steve groaned in panic.  
  
“What the Invisible Women means is-” Steve started, trying to calm the panic that had been induced. Sue cut him off quickly, however.  
  
“What I mean is: there is a war coming. Maybe not soon, but eventually. This? This wasn't even a battle, this was a little warm up brawl for them. So, no, Miss Everhart, no one died. But people are going to.”_  
  
 **31 Hours Ago**  
  
LACIE'S POV  
  
“Me? What do you need me for?” I breathed out softly. I wasn't panicking, which I found as a sign that something was terribly wrong. There was a super-villain sitting nose to nose with me, talking about how he wanted the world but he needed me for it. Not to mention that we wouldn't look out of place if we discussed this drinking out of coconuts with little pink umbrellas, because we were lounging intertwined on a hammock. On the beach. A fake beach, to make matters even more worse/comical.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and laughed “A prophecy. Hadn't you heard? I don't tend to take stock in fairy tales, not until man fell from the sky claiming to be a god, anyhow. But this, this I believed.”  
  
“Share with the class then.” comes an ice cold voice. I look around, managing to pull far enough away from Doom to do that. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew I had heard  _someone_. Doom clearly had too, but he could see them, unlike me. He fixed his eyes slightly to our left, grimacing as if a put upon host to some unwelcome relative.  
  
“Why, Agent Romanov, how kind of you to join us. Would you care for a long walk down the beach?” he asked suggestively. I snorted slightly, earning a disapproving glance from him, but I didn't care. I didn't really know the woman, but I knew of her. If Doom wasn't careful, he might be short one appendage soon enough.  
  
“How about, a short chat in a ripped open tower?” she asked. He considered, glancing at me, then around us, then back to me. He heaved a great sigh, pulling us to our feet. I automatically slammed my heel onto his foot, but he just grunted and held me against his chest.  
  
“I suppose that would be  _acceptable_ , though it is much prettier here.” with that the heat seemed to vanish from the air, becoming chilled and oppressive instead.  
  
The sand vanished in a bright blue haze, along with the ocean and the bright sapphire sky, and the hammock behind us melted into a scorched and riddled couch. My bikini lengthened back into the clothes SHIELD had given me, Victor's clothes also reverting back to his stupid outfit with the cliche cape. We were obviously still in Tony's tower, apparently we had never left, but this wasn't anything like the graceful penthouse I had first walked into.  
  
The windows were almost all smashed out, the pieces still hanging on were jagged and the edges were covered with scorch marks. All of the furniture had been splintered, charred, filled with bullet holes or smashed into oblivion; except a single bar chair that had been overturned but not destroyed. The floor had gotten away with relatively no permanent damage, but then I saw what I had touched instead of sand earlier. The color or rust, was a large patch of dried blood that was smeared, as if someone had been dragged off.  
  
“So what's this prophecy then?” I asked as casually as one could manage, when a psychotic, power crazed super villian had you in a death grip. Victor chuckled, the vibrations from that running up my spine and giving me chills. It was his crazy laugh again.  
  
“You don't need to know everything. Just what you need to do, gorgeous. And that, is to die before  _he_  gets here. Such a pity for something for a such a beautiful creature.” My eyes went wide as his grip went up to my neck and tightened. “Say goodbye to the nice agent. I'll tell Richard that you died quickly, with relatively no pain.” Natasha had only the first two sentences, because Doom had dropped his voice as low as it could go, but she clearly understood my panicked eye messages. I probably looked like a dying bullfrog though. But by the time she reached us, it was already too late.  
  
Electricty coursed through my body, setting my muscles on fire. I opened my mouth to scream but I didn't hear it, all I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears and the buzz of pain that crackled in the air around me. It felt like ages before he tossed me across the room like a broken toy, but the pain lessened. I smashed into the half-decimated bar and for the third time, everything went black.  
  
CLINT'S POV  
  
“That the last of them on my side!” I shouted as I took down the last bot with a fourth arrow to its neck. This fight had taken way too long, these metal assholes were way too resistant for my taste. Not that I don't like a challenge but everyone had at least one close call tonight. Steve had been tossed through the windshield of an abandoned taxi and hadn't reappeared for a good ten minutes. Tasha had gotten herself into a tight corner, surrounded by four of them at a subway entrance full of civilians. Stark had gotten knocked in the back by a piece of exploded Wall-E, he really needed one of his suits back. Thor and Loki had vanished under a tide of them for almost half-an-hour, but they were Asgardians, case closed.  
  
Not to mention, my ass got knocked off a building more than once. Thank whatever god for the Hulk, even if his catches weren't exactly gentle.  
  
And, no, I did not scream like a girl when I fell the first time, no matter what Stark may say.  
  
Thor's voice boomed from a street away, he hadn't liked the idea of a comm. in his ear, but all I got was the word 'friends'. “What did he say?” I asked, directing my question to anyone listening.  
  
“He said “We have fought valiantly, friends. But where is the Lady Spider? I have not seen her for some time.' .” an elegant voice replied. Chills went down my spine, and rage flared in my gut, at his voice.  
  
“Loki, when did you get a communicator?” comes Steve's surprised and wary voice.  
  
He snorts in derision “My oaf of a prince refused to where it, but he wanted to know what went on. So, I, being the kind spirit I am, placed your little piece of Midgardian technology into  _my_  ear. In fact, that was quite a manly scream earlier, Hawk.”  
  
“Fuck you, douche bag.” I snarled back. Not my best comeback I'll admit.  
  
Steve chided us sharply”Not the time. Widow, come in.” No response. “Natasha? Are you there.” he asked again, worry seeping into his voice. “Tony, are  _you_  there?”  
  
“Shit! Yeah, Capsicle. But, you aren't gonna like where she is, I don't. Fuck-JARVIS! How fast can we make a suit.” The AI's response wasn't heard but apparently Tony wasn't a big fan “Damn it! Alright, ladies. Get your asses to my tower. Natasha is fighting Doom, and the kid's on the ground. Her heart's really unstable.”  
  
I cursed violently “Where are the Fantastic Four?”  
  
“Cleaning up some bots about a block away. I'm relaying they information to Storm right now.” Tony said, I winced slightly. I didn't know Reed Richards but I had seen him go down hard, and not get up. His wife had freaked out, taking down three bots all at once. Mental note to self, never piss of the Invisible Woman. But with Richards down, and Sue taking him to medical, only Storm was left to get the news seeing as Grimm didn't have a comm.  
  
“Let's head to the Tower now, then.” was Steve's only response. I nodded to myself. I could easily see the Tower, and the figures moving on its top level(eyes of a total bad ass, thank you very much), but I wasn't sure how I was getting there, then I heard my ride.  
  
“Hulk! Buddy!” the building shook faintly as Hulk landed on its roof ten feet from me. I was still nervous around him, but I tried to never let it show. “Can I get a lift up to the Tower, bro?” The big guy grinned widely. Great.  
  
“Hulk take Birdman.”  
  
NATASHA'S POV  
  
“You're insane.” I snarled, still fighting Doom. He had finished telling me about the prophecy, and as Dr. Banner would say, his brain was a bag full of cats. Even if I worked with an immortal from a different world whenever he was visiting his girlfriend, I couldn't believe any of it.  
  
The last time I had felt this much pain was when I had still been working with the Red Room, he had managed to hit me with a bolt of electricity for moment. The girl was curled onto the floor in front of Stark's bar, her eyes hadn't opened since her had thrown her across the room. Richards and Tony were going to be pissed, even if Tony would say it was all about his tower.  
  
Doom laughed, his silver face mask back on “No. I'm enlightened.” the world seem to spin as something hit me from behind, and a high, female laugh came at the same time.  
  
“Poor mortal. Don't worry, this won't worry you much longer.” the woman trilled, I tried to turn and look at her but my vision washed red and cold gripped my limbs as I heard a loud roar.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at her body, uneasy about how vulnerable Natasha looked like this. Her short, red hair was slicked to her face with sweat and her normally smooth face was pinched in pain. Clint looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown and no one else looked much better. No other beds were occupied, which didn't make sense to Steve.  
  
He knew Tony and Reed were allowed to be up and moving around, but Lacie should still be in her bed. “Dr. Banner.” he said, getting Bruce's attention. “Where's Lacie? Shouldn't she still be in bed?” Bruce looked deeply uncomfortable as he answered.  
  
“She left about four or five hours ago. An Agent Sitwell came and got here.”  
  
“But, why? She shoud still be resting. Doom electrocuted her entire system, what would SHIELD want with her that can't wait.” Steve asked sharply, seemingly angry that she was moved when she was hurt.  
  
Thor surprised Steve by answering “She has joined the brothers of SHIELD, Fury had accepted her among their number.” It took Steve a moment but he when realized what Thor meant he was furious.  
  
“She's an agent?! She's a kid! Who let her do that?” Steve yelled, standing up straight and seeming to expand and cast a shadow over the room.  
  
“It wasn't any of us.” Tony said this tiredly, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. Steve didn't mean to but he made an unlikely ally then.  
  
“None of us would have!” Johnny yelled “But she's 18, so that's all that matters to Fury! He's just going to use her to keep us in line and under his thumb.” He paused and looked at Steve in realization. “You could convince Fury to not put her dangerous situations!”  
  
“Johnny.” Sue hissed in warning, glaring from her spot next to Reed “Lacie doesn't want you interferring. Just leave her be. She'll be fine, it's what she wants.”  
  
Reed exploded from his quiet then “FINE?! FINE!?! She's going to watching Loki! They guy who tried to take over the world with an alien army! That. Is.  _NOT_. Fine.”  
  
A smooth voice sounds from the doorway, almost laughing “What timing we have, Lady Stark.” Everyone, bar Natasha, turned to look at the doorway and the two people standing there. Loki, full godly appearance. And Lacie. With her brown hair cut short and suited up in the clothes of a field agent, slight frown on her face.  
  
The only sound was the sullen, steady beat of Natasha's heart monitor as Lacie stood, squaring off with three different superheros.


	13. Flashbacks (Part 3)

**30 Hours Ago**  
  
 _DIRECTOR FURY'S POV_  
  
“Sir. I have an update.” Hill's voice crackles over the speaker.  
  
I quickly turn away from the idiot who the Council placed to watch me, under the pretense of him getting me my coffee, to respond “What is it, Hill?”  
  
“The machines seem to be destroyed, we're sending in Units G-N as the clean-up crew. Richards and Stark have both been stabilized in Medical, the Invisible Woman is with them. Ben Grimm, a stabilized Dr. Banner and the Captain are on their way back. But, sir....” the speaker crackled as Hill hesitated to continue. I almost snarled in frustration, both at Hill's hesitation and the blonde spy leaning in behind me and taking every word, so he could run back and report to the motherfuckers behind their desks.  
  
“What, Hill? I don't have time for this! New York's been attacked for the third goddamn time in a decade by things that should not even  _exist_.”  
  
Her voice came back, steeled over like I always expect “The Widow and Stark 2.0 are both unconscious and injured. They're on their way to Medical now, but the Torch and Hawkeye are refusing to leave their sides. It's causing some... _problems_.”  
  
I could almost feel the waves of eagerness pooling out of the dumb ass behind me as I ask “Problems?”  
  
“To say the least.”  
  
Goddammit.  
  
 _CLINT'S POV_  
  
“What in the FUCK do you mean by, 'You don't have clearance to be here.',?!?” I bellowed. I notched an arrow and pointed it into the agent's stupid face, relishing the way he paled. I could see Storm standing next to Lacie, being told the exact same thing as me and reacting the same, too. “You see this arrow? This is my  _clearance_. I just help destroy a horde of Iron Man knockoffs. And,  _you_  sure as hell won't stop me if they couldn't.” I took aim between his eyes, noting Storm doing the same damn thing with his flames about ten feet away. The agent in front of me cowered and whimpered, before punching in something onto his little tablet.  
  
In a stammering voice he said “A-as of, oh god, n-now, both you a-and Mr. S-storm may enter in-into the la-ladies rooms with the-them.”  
  
I snorted, lowering my arrow “Damn straight. But, how in the hell did you even get into SHIELD, cowering and shit?” Storm snorted from his position, lowering his hand, but keeping it burning.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
 _LOKI'S POV_  
I tried controlling my expression as the “warriors” that this young mortal was connected to tried to appear fearsome and intimidating. She was standing next to a god, you filthy humans. Nothing about you seems even remotely frightening. The one of whom I had foughten with previously, his doppelganger and the mortal who could stretch his body even more complexly than I could stretch a tale were her opponents. The mortal next to me tensed as the dark haired one moved forward, as if preparing to speak. She held up her hand.  
  
“Enough, Reed. This is my decision, not yours. I already signed some kind of contract with them anyway.  _AND_ , before you start flipping out about that- I had someone look it over for me.”  
  
“Who?” come not three, but four startled male voices. Ah, the Man of Iron. Though, he is just a man of the iron now, as I have gathered. He rises and stands next to his good Captain, an unhappy scowl on his face. The beast masquerading as a man tries, and fails, to pull him back into his seat.  
  
I smile and answer for her “I did. You Midgardians use such simple terms in your dealings. It was as if I was once again a child, just learning the complexities of the tongue. All that they require of her is to be a basic property of SHIELD for the next six months. At which point she may choose to leave your petty organization or continue on for a more...permanent fixture of time. The only conditions of which she stated, she was granted. Piteous she didn't ask for more really, they would have given her Nicholas Fury's remaining eye, had she asked for it. Ah, well. More for next time.” I smirked at the young Stark next to me, who had watched my little speech with well hidden amusement.  
  
“You can't trust this guy! He's a freaking nut job!” the man of the iron exclaims. A hard pit in my stomach flairs to life, spilling resentment into my veins as I look upon this pathetic man. I may be the God of Lies, but that does not mean I lie in  _everything_. Just, most things.  
  
“Have care what you say!” booms the greatest oaf in the room, rising to his feet “My brother has been pardoned by Asgard, and by that ruling of the All-Father, your realm as well. You did hand him over for justice by Asgard, did you not.” A fair point. But Thor always fails to see things from the view of another: I have waged war upon this world, and these people do not forgot, or forgive, easily.  
  
The man out of time replies softly, but furiously “Do you have any idea how many people he's responsible for killing, Thor?” Thor does not answer, a part of me is glad that he finally has no defense for me. Another is screaming for help from my br-- no. I have not one of those, I never did. Not truly. “Thousands, Thor. All of those lives, those futures, the lives that they could have created or saved—gone. And, you want us to trust a man who did that to our world, even a little bit?”  
  
Before the noble, self-sacrificing, hammer-swinging moron could reply, the doppelganger interjected “Lacie? What _conditions_  did you make.” In a second, all of the attention has yet again been moved back to the girl. Who happens to be gone.  
  
I burst out laughing at their shocked and furious faces.  
  
 **Five Hours Ago**  
  
 _LACIE'S POV_  
  
The voice is deep and terrible, a rocky snarl that puts Ben's most terrifying bellow to shame. But I can't make out what it's saying. Just its loud, harsh laugh that has me crying in the dark abyss I'm being suffocated by. It's not dark, no, it's worse than that. There is no light, but it's not just darkness, it is the absence of anything. It is the void, that consuming emptiness that is truly nothing.  
  
But it is not just me and the monster here.  
  
There is another woman. Not the sweet, motherly Dria I met in some earlier life. A woman with a sickly sweet voice that laughs at everything the monster rumbles. Somehow, the void is pulling me, dragging me farther into the nothing. I feel like a character from the Never Ending Story, helpless to do anything, relying on the others that I can not see. It's the most terrifying experience of my life. I slowly start to feel the phantom tears that I've been weeping rolling down my cheeks. The voices laughing about death and darkness and destruction are fading away, replaced by a worried voice that is vaguely familiar.  
  
“Lacie? Lacie?! Wake up, please!....I'm not a doctor, Sitwell!....Not. THAT. Kind of doctor!...Stay calm!! I'll show you-- Lacie? Lace?Are you--?” the kind, but angry, voice is cut off by my piercing scream. It never seems to end.  
  
 _PHIL'S POV_  
  
So, this is uncomfortable. “So, this is uncomfortable.” I say casually to the god who stabbed me through the back, actually killing me for a while. He raises one dark eyebrow and all I can think to do is ask-- “Did you really give birth to an eight legged horse?” You better appreciate this Simmons, I think to myself as I picture her excited face when I can actually answer that question for her. His eyes narrow minutely and he mutters something. “Sorry. Didn't catch that.”  
  
He sighs in frustration “Sif. An old...acquaintance of mine. She spread that rumor after I cut off all of her hair. It grew back, might I add. And black hair suits her much better than blonde.” I look at him for a moment.  
  
“So, that's a no?” Loki sent me a withering stare.  
  
“No, Agent. I did not birth an eight legged steed, I actually have no children, except those I took in because no one else would.” I open my mouth to pursue that but the door opens. A nervous looking, blonde, male agent opens the door, swiftly sending Loki a terrified glance before speaking.  
  
“Director Fury is ready for you now.”I stand swiftly, Loki doing the same in a much more elegant way.  
  
 **The Present**  
  
 _LACIE'S POV_  
  
I yelp in surprise as I skid to a stop as someone  _teleports_  in front of me. Loki. Of course. “How do you-- nope. Never mind. I have had enough magic for a lifetime thank you.” He smirks at me, stepping to the side so I can pass him. He keeps stride with me when I do.  
  
“As entertaining as that was, little one, it solves nothing for you.” he calmly remarks as we pass gaping agents in the hall, clearly terrified and confused as to why a god who had waged war upon their world was walking around with only one agent.  
  
“Oh, and you have a better plan I suppose.” I snort, shaking my head at him. He chuckles softly at my aggravated expression which pisses me off even more. I just made the only family I have hate me, at least a little, except Johnny-- who will probably charbroil me the next time he sees me. A crazy, genius, super villain tried killing me, which he barely failed at. Natasha is laid up in some sort of coma because of me, which is going to kill me out of sheer guilt-- if Clint doesn't first. Not to mention, that goddamn void is resting at the edges of my mind, waiting for me to close my eyes so it can swallow me into its depths.  
  
I. Have. Had. ENOUGH.  
  
I turn on Loki, pushing at his chest with as much strength I have. Even if he doesn't move it makes me feel better, like a stress ball. “I am DONE with all of you! Gods! Superheros! Super villians! Secret Government Agencies! Enough is enough. No means NO! So, stop pushing me, damn you! If I didn't do what I just did, Clint would be using you as a pincushion to take his frustration out on right now!”  
  
Unlike mine, Loki's pushes actually moved me. “Then, why did you? Why? Did your  _feelings_  interfere? Are you truly that desperate for a man to take you, that you would proposition not only your Captain and the man that you grew up with as a surrogate uncle of sorts, but a monster? A demon from a child's worst nightmares? An evil lunatic bent on destroying everything in his path? You're pathetic. Are all women on this planet such mewling quims? Or, is it just--” I slapped him in rage that had me seeing red. The voice from earlier, not Dria's, but the other woman's voice was back. The honeyed tone of temptation that had me tripping over myself to cover up what was going on in my mind.  
  
 _Does he truly think himself so superior? He is disowned, of a bastard race. He killed his father, for Odin's sake! Teach where he belongs. In the gutter with the rest of the filth._  
  
The truly seductive voice sounded close to a fit of apoplectic rage. It honestly scared me a bit. But not enough for me to back away from Loki.  
  
“I know you did not just call me a whining cunt in sophisticated terms, bitch. Yeah,  _bitch_. You heard me. Think about this: you aren't special here. People loathe you. I wanted to give you a fucking chance, unlike everyone else. But, you have to keep prodding and pushing and pulling me into a million directions! And guess what?! You win, Loki!! Because I know what you want, so I'm going to give it to you! I give up. I will not try and help you. I will look for no good in you. For the next six months I'm going to keep you tethered so tightly that the word 'bitch' will be all you know. Congratulations. Now let's go. I'm almost late.” I turned briskly on my heel and marched off, knowing that Loki had no choice but to follow me.  
  
If Loki looked broken for a fraction of a second I didn't see it, I didn't care.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I  _didn't_.  
  
…................  
  
I  _can't_  care. Not again.  
  
Not now.

 **PHIL'S POV**  
  
“So, he didn't give birth to Sleipnir?” Simmons asks for the eighth time. I sigh, but Fitz cuts in.  
  
“No, Simmons. He did not. And, I told you it wouldn't be possible. Just the changes would need to make biologically-- impossible!! But, you're the biologist, you should know that!” his accented voice quips as she sighs in disappointment. Ward and Skye are watching the two scientists bickering like a tennis match. Ward looks confused and horrified, while Skye looks like she's trying not to die with laughter.  
  
“They're here.” Melinda says calmly as she passes me, standing next Ward's tall frame calmly.  
  
“Thank you, Agent May.” I quickly surveyed my team “Just...don't talk. At all. That is all.”  
  
Skye immediately breaks my rule “Seriously, AC? That's—OW! Ward! Jes--.” she's cut off by someone as two people comes striding onto the jet. Loki looks detached, but furious at the same time. Lacie looks like she's about to spontaneously combust. Huh.  
  
“Welcome, to--”  
  
Simmons yelps “Did you  _really_  not give birth to Sleipnir?” I close my eyes in defeat. When I open them Loki has his eyebrows almost up to his hairline. Lacie looks from Loki, to Simmons, to Loki, to me.  
  
Then, she bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone see This coming?? Yes? No?  
> Pleasee let me know!! I really need some inspiration from you drop dead gorgeous people!!

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who just read this- thank you, I love you for even taking the time to read this first chapter. As I said earlier, many more things will be happening quickly. We're gonna meet some more characters and such. Actual Marvel characters. Actually, on that note, I should probably add that I do not own any of these characters except for My specially made OCs. I hope to see you for the next chapter too:)


End file.
